Glimpses into Mamoru's World
by CassieRaven
Summary: Various glimpses into different moments of Mamoru Chiba's life from his past, present, and future. All short stories were written for Tumblrs MamoChibaWeek for July-Aug challenge.
1. July 29th – Childhood

**Disclaimer:** I am not in any way affiliated with Sailor Moon; Sailor Moon the Manga (Comic/Graphic Novel series) was created and owned legally by it's creator Naoko Takeuchi, while other companies have or had prior licensing rights to the original Anime and various reboot Anime Series Sailor Moon, such as companies being Toei Animation, Madmen Entertainment, VIZ Media, DIC Media, Cloverfield Media, etc. The characters contained herein are not mine. The only thing I own rights to or creation are if any of my original characters are in this fan fictional story. No money is being made from this fan fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only. I own nothing! Thus no need for lawsuit!

Last time I checked, I don't own anything. Nope. Sadly. Sorry.

 **Author's Note:**

Greetings readers, reviewers, fans of my fan fiction writing. Here is my first for the first day of Mamoru Chiba Week writing challenge on Tumblr. Like the Usagi/Mamoru Week writing challenge, same thing applies, each day, a different theme you write. This time, it's all about our beloved Mamoru Chiba!

I've always wanted to write a story around Mamoru's parents, the Chiba's not having died, instead of having lived. Mamoru getting to have a life and childhood with parents, not becoming an orphan is something I always wished he had gotten. So, here's my chance at writing it for the First Day centered around the theme of "Childhood".

Major thanks and kudos to my friends/fellow writers + my Beta-Reader, TinaCentury and QueenRisa for encouraging me to write this when I shared my ideas with them about the concept/idea I was going with in writing this. Thank you, ladies!

Enjoy reading everyone!

* * *

 **MamoChiba Week: Day 1**

 **Sunday, July 29th – Childhood**

 **Title: "Little Mamoru's New Friend and Playmate"**

* * *

"Mamoru honey, please come out from under your bed. Please, baby, come out. I promise you, we're not going for you to see the doctor. It's for Mommy to see her doctor," Hana Chiba tried patiently calling out with a gentle voice to the child's bed covered in blankets and pillows decorated in planets and astronauts.

"No! That's what Sora, Reo, and Riku all said their Mommies and Daddies say to trick them before they take them to the evil doctors and they get big shots with long scary needles! I don't wanna go! You can't make me!" a little-muffled voice cried out from under the bed.

"Honey, that's not true. The doctors don't use syringes and needles like that. Shots are not bad, they only hurt for one tiny little second before the medicine in them make you feel better. Mamoru, you already got all your shots for the first grade that starts in September when you got back to school. Remember? We're just going to go see my doctor, for 'me' to get a normal grown up check up." Hana explained gently as her mouth formed into an amused smile as little hands and ocean blue eyes appeared out from under the bed and blanket covers ends.

"Not my doctor? Your doctor Mommy? Promise?" little Mamoru Chiba asked, looking slightly skeptical at his Mother but knowing she wasn't lying, she was always truthful with him.

"My doctor, I promise. Come on, if we get there early then I can get seen by my doctor really early and then we can get some ice cream and I'll take you to that really nice and big park that's in the Juban neighborhood twenty minutes from us. Would you like to go to that park? It's really big, has an enormous pound where the ducks are, and a huge playground. I bet there will be other kids you can play with...maybe even make some new friends Mamo," Hana grinned as her son's eyes got wide and a huge smile grew on his face as he rushed out from under the bed.

"Haiiiiiiiiii! I'll go! I'll go! Let me get my shoes and my socks! And my baseball hat if it's sunny!" Mamoru scrambled around the room looking for his things while Hana looked on amused.

"Alright baby, I'll go get my baseball cap so we can match. A family who supports baseball has to stick together."

* * *

"See, that doctor's appointment I had didn't take long now did it? The secretary at the desk said you were so good sitting there in the play area of the waiting room so quiet and well behaved. I'm proud of you Mamoru looks like someone did take after their Father with having good manners." Hana smiled, as she held her six-year-old son's hand as the two of them walked through the park of the Juban neighborhood.

"Did you have to get a shot, Mommy? Or open your mouth for the doctor to see your tongue or look in your nose or ears?" Mamoru asked looking curious, while he went back to licking the final remains of his chocolate ice cream's waffle cone that his other hand held.

"No, Dr. Chen didn't have to give me a shot. He just wanted to make sure I was in good health. A normal check up and Mommy's a-okay. I think we earned these ice creams with how hot this late July month has been. Here we are, looks like not too many kids playing today on the playground. Why don't you go on ahead and go play on the slide? I'm just going to sit here on this bench, finish my ice cream." Hana motioned for Mamoru to run along as she took a seat on one of the park benches.

"Okay, Mommy!" Mamoru called back, waving to her as he took off for the large red slide that was in the middle of a park sand pit box, accompanied by a child's sized jungle gym and various other park toys for children alongside the park's green grasses and shady trees.

 _'He's going to be six years old next month before entering the first grade...my baby's growing up. It's a pity Yoshirou and I couldn't have given Mamoru a brother or sister,'_ Hana thought to herself as she watched her son dressed in his favorite clothes of jean summer shorts cut to his knees, and a white t-shirt with a printed image of the plant earth on it.

"So strange he asked me to pick that shirt for him when we went clothing shopping the other day for more cooler shirts to wear in this weather. Maybe he just liked the picture on it." Hana spoke to herself as she then took notice of a woman with blue wavy long hair, dressed in a summer dress similar almost to hers but yellow, who was pushing a baby stroller coming into the park nearby the sidewalk...with a little blond hair little girl wearing what looked to be a little sailor-like pink summer dress, trailing behind her who was talking quite excitedly and loudly like a happy little chipmunk.

"Momma! When do I get to go to the big kid's school? All the other kids on our street go to the other school. Why can't I?!" she asked with a little pout on her face while her Mother shook her head with a cheerful laugh.

"Because you're not old enough yet to go to the big kid's school yet. That's why you're enrolled in Sunny Rose Pre-School for kids who are your age. You got to learn how to get along with other kids first, learn your colors, shapes, numbers, letters, and words a little bit better before you can move on to the next level. Besides, you have your little friend Naru there with you. I get to have you for the rest of the half days you aren't at school to be home with me and help me with your little brother," the girl's Mother tried explaining to her as Hana quietly observed, couldn't helping but hear the conversation as they moved to the bench a couple of feet away from where her bench was.

"...I do like Pre-school. Naru's nice and my best friend and we get nap time, cookies at snack and lunch time. I get to finger paint in the painted corner all I want! But Momma, Shingo's still a baby and I can't play with him yet! Sides he's boring and just cries, eats, and poops all the time! Momma...why is the sky blues? My teacher couldn't tell me why." the child asked, her big blue eyes looking curious, her strange hairstyle of blonde hair done up in two bun-like shapes and small looking pigtail ringlets standing out to Hana.

"See, those are good things to like about your school for now. Next month when late start happens then you'll be in the Pre-School/Kindergarten level at your Daycare. Shingo isn't that bad Usagi, he's still just a little baby and can't play with you until he's a little older. Hmm...I don't know why the skies are blue, maybe that's what the universe decided what color it would be." The girl's Mother answered.

"Uni-verse? The Universe? What's that?" the girl tried sounding out the word, before asking her question, looking puzzled.

"Your Daddy and I will explain it when you are older sweetie. Usagi, look! There's another child in the sand box near the bouncy horses. Why don't you go play with him and I'll hang on to Mister Bunny for you. He will sit right here with me and Shingo," the blue haired woman motioned to the girl to where Hana saw Mamoru playing at quietly.

"A kid! Okay, Mister Floopies you stay here. Don't move! Sit with Momma and Shingo...be good...eats my yuck carrot snacks for me. Bye-Bye Momma!" Usagi handed her Mother a large white stuffed looking rag dolled bunny with black button eyes, a pink bow tie on its neck before she dashed off towards where she saw Mamoru at.

"My, she's quite the runner," Hana commented as she approached the woman and her stroller friendly.

"Yes, Usagi's quite the little speedy rabbit when she wants to be...mostly when she wants to escape bath time, bedtime or eating her vegetables like carrots. I'm Ikuko Tsukino, that wild one is my daughter Usagi. While this is her little brother Shingo who was born a few weeks ago, a little earlier than we had expected." Ikuko introduced herself friendly with a warming smile, motioning to a sleeping newborn with dark sandy-brown hair in the stroller waddled in a thin baby blanket.

"They are precious, oh pardon me. My name's Hana Chiba, and that little man you're daughters running off to play with is my son Mamoru." Hana politely bowed introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you, Hana, why don't you join us, sit. Do you live around here? I don't think I've seen you and Mamoru here before." Ikuko asked as she motioned for Hana to sit with her as she did.

"We live in the Azabu Juban area by the Azabu district schools. My husband Yoshirou's a businessman works for various entertainment companies as a marketer. The park near our house is still under some reconstruction, so I thought bringing Mamoru over here would be nice for a change." Hana explained as Ikuko nodded, listening with interest.

"Sounds like a wonderful career for your husband to work in. My husband Kenji works as an editor for some of the various magazines published in Tokyo, always working on something one or another when he isn't home with us. I used to work for a travel agency in selling before we got pregnant with Usagi and I retired to become a full-time stay at home Mom once we found out we were having Shingo last year. This park is the best, oh would you look at that," Ikuko laughed as both women's attention was drawn to where their children were at.

Mamoru and Usagi were both running together to the swings. Usagi's little chubby hand being led by Mamoru leading her to the closest swing as he helped her into it. Then he begins pushing her in the swing, as her cries of laughter were heard in the playground.

"It looks like they are getting along quite fast. Your daughter seems to make new friends so easily, Mamoru's a little shy. He has a few classmates he talks to in his Kindergarten class at Azabu Prep Pre-School Academy but he doesn't really take to making friends a lot. I feel he's just naturally shy and can't help but be maybe a little more mature than the other kids in his class...I was like that as a child myself." Hana commented, looking delighted at seeing her ebony haired little boy looking happy, pushing Ikuko's daughter on the swing back and forth.

"Some children can't help but be naturally shy or a little closed off to wanting to mingle with other children if they are more reserved or the as my own Mother once said 'the quiet type that likes being left alone to do things on their own'. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Mamoru might grow out of it." Ikuko gently patted Hana's hand in comfort, trying to be supportive as one parent to another.

"I sure hope so, Has your Usagi ever been like this?" Hana asked, turning to her.

"Not really, she's always been such a little thing filled with so much positive energy. Always being so cheerful, friendly to all of our neighbors, strangers in the grocery store, even being so kind to the dentist despite when she's a little frightened about getting her teeth checked. When we did put her into the pre-school early head-start program when we felt she needed to be around more children her age, she wasn't even afraid of leaving me when I dropped her off. I think I was more worried. Not her, my little bunny just walked into that classroom, introduced herself to her teacher, and then made friends immediately with a girl named Naru. They've had a few play dates together from time to time." Ikuko shared, giggling.

"Usagi sounds like such a gem to have for a daughter. It almost seems like she gravitates other children to her in the most positive ways like sunshine. I think she's already making that gravitation towards my little Mamoru...I've never seen him so willing to talk to another child much less a younger one like this before so willingly." Hana nodded, as she and Ikuko both continued silently observing their children as they then left the swings, taking off to the patches of flowers growing near the edge of the smaller sand boxes.

"Maybe it's destiny...someone once told me it's how the universe has things work out," Ikuko commented quietly.

* * *

"Thank you for pushing me on the swings Mamo! It was fun! I never went that high before!" Usagi thanked him, remembering her manners that her Mother always taught her about, as she sat in the grass and flowers, being careful with her sailor dress to not get it dirty.

"Don't mention it Usagi, it was really fun. So how old are you? Why does your hair have odangoes in it?" Mamoru asked, looking at the smaller girl's hair curiously as he sat next to her in the grass.

"I'm four. Odangos? Dangos like the desserts? Huh? Oh...my hair buns?" Usagi asked pointing to her hairstyle as Mamoru nodded.

"Mama calls them buns. I've always had them up cause when my hair got super duper long after I one years or two years old, My Daddy says my hair always got in my face a lot then. So Mama put them up in these buns and piggy tails so they look pretty. She put em in pink bows goes with my dress today. Do you like em Mamo?" Usagi asked pointing to the satin looking pink hair ribbons bowed up into her Odango bun shaped hairstyle.

"I like it, suits you...you look nice...why you call me Mamo for?" Mamoru asked, blushing a bit at the nickname the little blond angel was starting to call him since she had walked up to him earlier introducing herself, asking him if he wanted to play with her.

"I dunno...you names hard to say so your Mamo...that okay Mamo?" Usagi asked, looking at him with her big sky blue eyes, pouting her lips a little bit afraid she had upset him with the new name she had given him.

"Mamo...I like it. Hai, you can call me Mamo. But...if I'm your Mamo...then you're my...Usagi means Bunny...can I call you Usa-ko...Usako?" Mamoru asked as Usagi paused from picking some of the wild daisy flowers around them as she looked at him with a big smile and excited eyes.

"Bunny? I'm your Bunny? Your Usa-ko? Usa-ko?" Usagi tried sounding out the nickname, while Mamoru nodded grinning.

"Hai. Your my Usako, I'm your Mamo. Promise?" Mamoru asked her quietly, taking her tiny chubby hand into his as her little bunny like adorable face nodded slowly.

"I promise Mamo. My Mamo. Always. So you got a Momma and Daddy? Any kitties or puppies or fishes?" Usagi asked as she led Mamoru by the hand to help her pick some daisies and various wild flowers.

"No...my Daddy's all-ergic, that means he sicks to animals...no kitties, puppies or hamsters...but we got fishes in the living room in a big fish bowl. My Mommy's fishes. They just swim, eat and poop...just boring. You got animals?" Mamoru asked her, taking the flowers she handed to him as she kept grabbing more flowers and weeds.

"Nope...Mommy said no kitties til Shingo is bigger...Shingo sooo boring! He just sleeps, cries, poops, and eats too! And he drools like our neighbor's dog a big old drooly thing! Daddy promises me we'll get a kitty for Christmas if I ask Santa-san and if I'm a good, good, good girl. I wanna black kitty a girl one. How old you Mamo?" Usagi asked after whining a little bit as the boy just laughed at finding her expressions on her face funny.

"Cool. My Daddy says if I'm good all year then we can maybe make a bigger flowers garden in our back yard. Mommy hopes so, she likes being in the gardens making roses, I love helping her plant all the roses. I like roses best. I'm six years old, I can read and count really good. My teacher says I'm 'beyond average and highly intelligent'. I think it means I'm smart. You read Usako?" Mamoru asked, looking a little pleased as Usagi looked at him in awe as she held her armful of flowers.

"Wow. You can read?! And count already?! You gotta be super smart Mamo! Um...not yet...Mommy and Daddy are trying to teach me to read with my homework and books. I just don't like reading. It's really hard, I like picture books better... the teacher is teaching me all that in work books to read better, but it's hard! I like coloring, finger paints, and playing with things not reading books or counting things...boring." Usagi admitted sheepishly, feeling embarrassed before looking back at Mamoru who just smiled at her warmly.

"It's okay...Hey! I could teach you how to read and read to you! It's easy. My teacher says I'm the best reader in all of the kindergarten class. I can teach you if your Mommy is okay with it." Mamoru offered, his smile getting wider in a toothy grin as he saw the happiness in Usagi's eyes return immediately.

"Mamo you are sweet, you going to help me read? Really?! Okay! Let's go tell my Momma! You can come over to my house, we can read, eat her cookies, have chocolate milk, I can show you my room with all my toys, stuff bunnies, my princess box castles fort in the yards, then the tire swings in the tree in the back too! Come on Mamo!" Usagi excitedly hollered with giggles as she suddenly grabbed Mamoru by his arm dragging him along with her across the playground's grass and sands back to where their Mothers were. Mamoru not really protesting or complaining one bit, grinning as he allowed the little girl to drag him willingly with her.

"Momma! Misses Mamo's Mommy! Momma! Can Mamo come over our house?! Huh? Please! He wants to teach me to read!" Usagi asked not running out of breath as they reached the bench.

"Well, it looks like you and Mamoru-san have been getting along quite well baby. Hmm, what's that?" Ikuko asked as Usagi handed over the wild flowers to her.

"Can Mamo-chan come over? Please...I'll is really, really, really good. I pinky swears I won't flush Daddy's favorites ugly green work tie down the toilet ever, ever, again," Usagi pleaded as Mamoru's little eyes widened at what she said while his Mother tried snorting back laughter, just as Ikuko looked at her with shock.

"Wait, you did what to your Father's favorite tie?! Usagi!" Ikuko exclaimed looking horrified.

"B-but it was ugly! Momma, was that ugly puke pea soup tie that Auntie Hima gave him! You said it was ugly to Nana and Poppa all the time! I did Daddy a favor, now he won't wear it to work or special dinners out anymore with us," little Usagi tried to justify her reasoning with her argument that just made Hana, Mamoru's Mother laugh even more through her hand and Ikuko shake her head sighing.

"...I can't believe you heard me telling your Grandparents that...well, to be fair, your Father hasn't even noticed that awful looking tie with its little pickle designs in lime green and that avocado green colors gone from his tie hanger collection on his side of our shelf in our bedroom. At least now I know why the family bathroom toilet over flowed with water when I took the plunger to it and found it in ugh...Usagi, I won't punish you if you promise Mommy to never ever let Daddy know what happened to his "favorite" tie. If you do, then we can go get him a much better tie from the tie shop next time we're out shopping, and I'll ask Mamoru's Mother, Mrs, Chiba here if it's okay. Deal?" Ikuko asked, looking to her daughter with a calm yet calculating plotting look in her eyes.

"Deal Momma. Never ever will tell Daddy. Hi Misses Mamo's Mommy...can Mamo come over sometime? I like him." Usagi once agreeing with her Mother, turned to work her adorable charm on to Mrs. Chiba.

"Oh aren't you just so hilarious and cute. You look like quite the smart but clever little young lady Usagi. Ikuko, your daughter's got quite the mischievous spunk. I like that. Did you both have fun playing together because it looked like you two have fun on those swings and playing in the fields picking flowers." Hana asked as Usagi nodded politely smiling.

"Here Mommy. I helped Usako pick flowers, these are for you." Mamoru handed Hana the handful of flowers he was holding as he smiled.

"Thank you, sweetheart, these are lovely. Mamoru, would you like to play and visit Usagi again? If you wanted to, I'm sure her Mommy here Mrs. Tsukino and I could plan little get together for the remainder of your summer break until you go to school. Then maybe we could see about after school weekday or some weekend play dates at their house or our house." Hana brought up, looking to her son for confirmation at her suggestion.

"Really?! Usako could come over to our house and us to hers? Mrs. Ts-sukino Usako's Mommy, is it okay if I could come over to play with Usako and help her read?" Mamoru looked to Ikuko, asking her with sincere politeness while Usagi was giving her the pleading eyes.

"I don't see why not. If it's fine with your Mother, then it's fine with me. I think it'd be nice to have Usagi having a new friend over once in a while. Hana, how's next week on Tuesday sound? You could bring over some chips or a veggie platter while I'll make some lemonade and sandwiches for everyone. The kids can play and we can get to know another a little better like we were just discussing before they came over." Ikuko answered Mamoru while looking to his Mother with an amused smirk.

"That sounds lovely, Mamoru's Father will be glad he's making a new friend...especially such an adorable-sweet girl like your Usagi here. Tuesday afternoon sounds great to me Ikuko, let me give you my house phone number, just give me your address here in my little phone book." Hana directed as she was taking her little booklet out of her purse, while their children started cheering and jumping around holding hands together.

"Mamo's coming over my house! Mamo! We get to play again!"

"Thank you, Mommy! Thank you Mrs. Tsu-kino! I get to play with Usako at her house!"

* * *

"Ikuko honey, what is Usagi doing?" Kenji Tsukino asked his wife, as he looked on feeling quite puzzled seeing his daughter set up her play house table in the play area of the family living room with her fake china-plastic tea tray set, fake felted food, and 'fancy' silk pink roses patterned table cloth so neatly and carefully, humming to herself.

"Oh, she's just bringing out the best table clothe and fancy tableware for Tuesday afternoon a few days ahead of time. Usagi said that she only wanted the best for her 'Mamo' and didn't want him to think that she wasn't a proper little lady when it came to showing him a 'nice tea party'. You should have seen her earlier when we got home, she went to the pantry and the fridge in the kitchen to make sure I had everything needed for my best sandwiches." Ikuko laughed, watching as well with her husband from the hallway, their daughter's antics.

"She's acting as if we're having royalty coming over. Just who is coming over she's expecting to join her for a tea party and sandwiches on Tuesday? And who is this Mamo? Her newest imaginary friend to join her current imaginary friend she keeps calling "Puu" and "Puu-chan"?" Kenji asked, eyes behind his glasses still watching as Usagi moved from her play table to the little artist table and easel corner of the living room to pick up some paint little name cards she had already made.

"Kenji Dear, why don't you come with me into the kitchen...let me pour you a cup of your favorite coffee and get you a can of your favorite beer...you might be needing both for what I'm going to have to finally officially break to you..." Ikuko very carefully thinking strategically-planning, with a gentle touch, took her husband by the arm out of the hallway and out of sight of Usagi.

"Why would I need a beer? I had one earlier with dinner when we ate, what's going on? Ikuko-baby, what's going on?" Kenji asked feeling even more confused as he was dragged away into the kitchen.

"Here we are, you sit here. Sit right there and please don't say anything until I'm done speaking honey. Here's your coffee, with a little bit of Irish cream just how you like it. Here's one of your favorite chocolate peanut doughnuts I bought earlier when Usagi and I with Shingo stopped by the doughnut shop before we came home. Just for you and here's your beer." Ikuko again spoke, choosing her words carefully as she handed him the doughnut on a small plate and his drinks.

"...Alright...out with it Ikuko...what's wrong, what's going on with Usagi?" Kenji asked again just as he opened his can of beer and started to drink at it.

"Don't say I didn't try to tell you gently...Usagi met a really sweet boy in the park this afternoon and played with him for two hours until it was time for him and his Mother to go. We exchanged contact information, and I invited his Mother Hana Chiba to bring him over next week to have a little play date with Usagi. He's such a sweet little young man and so polite, his name's Mamoru. I think Usagi's got a little crush on him, she called him "Her Mamo", it was so adorable. You should've seen how taken she was with him, especially after she gave him such a big hug before he left the park, and a cute little kiss on his cheek. Mamoru just blushed beet red when she did that. I...Kenji? Are you alright?" Ikuko asked, looking concerned as she noticed Kenji stopped drinking, clenching the can of beer in his hands tightly.

"Misters Floppies will sit here, Miss Poppy here, Peter Cottontails here, Then you can sit here Puu so you can meet Mamo when I in-troduce you to him, I sit here, and Mamo sits here. I bet Daddy will love meeting Mamo, Daddy loves all my friends like you and Naru Puu." Usagi spoke to "Puu" who only she could see, sitting in the empty space between two children's chairs and stuffed animal bunnies placed around the table, as she placed paper scribbled card name tags on the table.

"What's that Puu? Hm...no, Momma says Daddy will love Mamo. Wouldn't whys he love Mamo? I love Mamo cause he's really sweet and nice and special..." Usagi spoke to Puu, shrugging her shoulders as she carried on with place cards...until she heard...

"WHAT?! A BOY?! USAGI'S TOO YOUNG TO HAVE A BOY COME OVER HERE! SHE KISSED HIM?! IKUKO!"

"Nani? Momma! Why is Daddy screaming for? Is he okay? Is he mad? Did I do something bad? Is he mad at me? Did he get fires by his boss persons? Why is he yelling? Oh no...MOMMA IS DADDY HAVING A HEART ATTACKS LIKE GRANDPA-POPPA DID?!" Little Usagi hollered in worry as she ran from the living room to the kitchen wanting to make sure that her beloved Daddy was alright.

* * *

"So Mamoru, tell me about your new little friend you made today. Your Mother told me you spent two whole hours in the park playing with her and sharing your snack pack chocolate pudding, crackers, and little chocolate coins with her when you with your Mother and her Mother had a snack-lunch break together," Yoshirou Chiba asked his son as the two of them were sitting on the living room couch, watching television together.

"Uh-huh, her name's Usagi-chan, she let me call her Usako and I let her call me Mamo. She's really pretty Daddy, like an angel on our tree at Christmas times. She has pretty yellow-sunflower blonde hair in these odangos, it looks weird but cute. Her eyes are blue like the sky. Usako played with me, let me swing her on the swings, we went on the slide. She was really scared to go on the slide so I went with her and she hangs on to me really tight but she said she was okay cause I was with her. Then we picked her Mommy and Mommy flowers, and I promised her to help her reads cause I'm smart and she said so." Mamoru spoke beaming with pride at getting to mention his new friend.

"Well, she sounds like a really special little girl then son. I bet she's just as special and nice and even pretty just like your Mommy is. Sounds like you really like her Mamoru. Your Mother also told me you're planning on going over to play over her house next week. That's good to hear, you're making new friends. Proud of you kiddo," Yoshirou grinned, ruffling Mamoru's messy black ebony locks of hair as Mamoru just smiled sheepishly.

"She is special Daddy, Usako's the nicest and coolest girl ever. She can run really fast, can color and paint really goods, can eat really super fast, can catch butterflies and lady bugs without a net. She caught me a lady bug today. I hope she becomes my best-est friend forever and one day I can marry hers and be happy like you are with Mommy." Mamoru spoke, smiling with confidence in his young eyes that made Yoshirou laugh and shake his head.

"Really? Marriage? Talking about proposing to your new friend already Mamoru? You're not even in First Grade yet you silly thing you. Why don't you wait a couple of years Son? Start small, first get to know her since you two are going to be friends, then wait until you both are much older to take her out on your first date and everything else before you propose marriage Mamoru. Don't want to rush into things," his Mother Hana's voice called out in giggles as she came into the living room carrying a tray holding three mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream on the top, and a plate of chocolate chip double cookies.

"But Mommy, what if Usako wants to marry me now? She told me when we were on the monkey bars that she wanted to be my best-est friend and with me forever. Said I was her Mamo." Mamoru argued pouting, as his parents both gave each other a knowing look before turning to him.

"You don't say? Well, I think Usagi sounds like she's going to be your best friend for quite a long time. So don't go worry about getting married yet, not until you are all grown up, then you can worry about that kind of stuff. Alright, honey? Now here, your favorite cookies and hot coco for dessert. I'm so proud of you for making a new friend and playing with Usagi like you did today Mamoru. I think we're going to be seeing more of her and her Mother...just a little feeling..." Hana smiled as she handed Mamoru his small blue puppy shaped mug of coco and a cookie as he quietly nodded, accepting them.

"Mmm-hmm! This is yummy, thanks, Mommy...Mommy? Could we make some of these cookies...to take to Usako and her Mommy's house Tuesday?" Mamoru asked.

"That sounds like a nice thing to do. Sure, want to help me Tuesday morning bake them? What else should we bring them with the cookies and some bags of chips and veggie sticks Mamoru honey?" Hana asked him as she joined the both of them on the couch as Yoshirou took the tray, placing it on the coffee table as they settled in to watch television.

"...Some of your pretty roses from the gardens...red roses for Usako." Mamoru answered, smiling happily.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Ending Note:**

There we have it, Day One done. What did we all think? I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I had so much fun writing this one. It was fun bringing a new way in childhood where Mamoru got his parents alive and also got to meet Usagi and her Mother in a brand new way...as well as unknowingly get under Kenji-Papa's skin hehe!

Review, leave a review if you enjoyed this one. Until tomorrow's next challenge for MamoChiba Week.


	2. July 30th - Father

**Disclaimer:** I am not in any way affiliated with Sailor Moon; Sailor Moon the Manga (Comic/Graphic Novel series) was created and owned legally by it's creator Naoko Takeuchi, while other companies have or had prior licensing rights to the original Anime and various reboot Anime Series Sailor Moon, such as companies being Toei Animation, Madmen Entertainment, VIZ Media, DIC Media, Cloverfield Media, etc. The characters contained herein are not mine. The only thing I own rights to or creation is if any of my original characters are in this fan fictional story. No money is being made from this fanfiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only. I own nothing! Thus no need for a lawsuit!

Last time I checked, I don't own anything. Nope. Sadly. Sorry.

 **Author's Note:** Hello all of my readers, first off, I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed and read the first day's prompt of 'Childhood'. Thank you all so very much! I really enjoyed reading some of those comments in reviews, especially the helpful and kind reviews from two reviewers:

Guest #1: Thank you for your kind constructive criticism and the helpful writing advice/tip. I really appreciate it, that was so kind of you. Thanks again and so glad you loved the first prompt story in this series.

Guest #2: Your review really caught my attention, it surprised me but at the same time freaking had made my day and touched me! I loved it! Thank you so very much, I hope you'll enjoy reading this one and others coming up later during this week.

Queen Risa, Moon Bunny, Guest # 6 or 7: Thank you all for your supportive reviews. Will there be a continuation of the last story concerning Little Mamoru and Little Usagi's playdates in this week's prompt series challenge, or a new story? I am happy and delighted to say...YES! There will be a separate little mini-series that will continue the first prompt's story around our favorite little kiddos.

This new prompt theme for Day 2 of MamoChiba Week is on **Father:** We all know from the 90s anime and Crystal that Mamoru is protective, especially of his family. How will he go about parenting? Maybe he's out with his family or maybe he's watching over Chibiusa having a date! Just represent Mamoru being fatherly.

So, here is my take on the Father prompt challenge. Something that is inspired by memories of times I spent as a child hanging out and going on outings with my own Father. Along with other things. This is my little slightly out of character-ness meets alternate universe take on what would Mamoru and Chibi-Usa Chiba do together hanging out as Father and Daughter.

This is the cute and hilarious outcome. I would like to personally thank my girls Queen Risa and Moonlight Usagi-Chan for giving me wonderful writing advice when I was seeking a second opinion on the earlier work in progress and questions I had about some things I was researching for this prompt story of mine. So again, thank you both so much!

Enjoy reading everyone.

* * *

 **MamoChiba Week: Day 2**

 **Sunday, July 30th – Father**

 **Title: "Mamoru's Outing with his Little-Odango"**

* * *

"Did she just slam the door in front of me without hesitating?" Mamoru Chiba asked, looking to his little six and a half-year-old daughter in disbelief. He couldn't believe his wife had done that.

"Hai, she did Daddy but technically...Mommy didn't slam the door like how Auntie Rei slams doors when she's "hot-headed'' like you or Mommy says she is. Mommy just closed the door really-really quick. That's all," Usagi "Chibi-Usa" Serenity Chiba murmured trying to defend her Mother.

"...Fair enough, Well, seeing how your Mother has demanded more than 'asked' us to go out and have some fun spending the day together...what should we go do Chibi-Usa?" Mamoru asked the pink-haired strawberry blond child, as she hopped off of the steps to the front door's porch, going to the car parked in the driveway.

"I don't know, we really haven't just had a Daddy and Me day before...we usually go out with Mommy places Daddy. We can do anything I really want to do...really?" she asked, looking at him with eagerness and hope in her reddish-ruby brown eyes that just made Mamoru's parental heart melt.

"We can do anything you want...as long as it's not attempting to take home every stray cat or dog or bunny from the local animal rescue shelter or your Mother and Luna will hurt me if I allowed that to happen." Mamoru laughed, recalling how possessive their secret magical-talking family cat was concerning being the 'only cat' in their household.

"Darn...there goes my master plans to bring home bunnies and puppies to start my own pet circus. Kidding Daddy! I know Mommy gave us those coupon things for going to the city zoo but I don't want to go there. It's boring. Can we go wander around the plaza area of downtown Tokyo where the outdoor mall is? Mommy hasn't taken me there yet. Please?" Chibi-Usa pleaded, as her Father helped her into the high back booster seat in the back seat of his third pride and joy to his Wife and Daughter; his black Volvo XC60 car.

"I know you're kidding munchkin. But a pet circus would be interesting but too many more mouths to feed. Maybe your Mommy and I will talk about getting us a family dog or puppy next Christmas." Mamoru mused as he closed the back door of the car, and opened his driver's side of the door before stepping him to buckle his seat belt.

"If Santa-san can deliver, then I'll ask Mommy to help us both make lots and lots of Christmas cookies and Chocolate Pies for him if we get a puppy Daddy. You and I could finally have someone to play fetch with and teach all kinds of tricks. We really can't do that with cranky and bossy old Luna, she's like an old lady all grumpy Neko wise," Chibi-Usa giggled while Mamoru snorted a laugh as he started up the engine.

"That, we can both agree on Chibi-Usa but let's keep that between ourselves or Luna might just get grumpier around the house if she ever finds out. Alright, let's go. So, where do you want to go first when we get to the plaza my little Odango?" Mamoru asked her, looking at her in his rear-view mirror between keeping his concentration on the road.

"Um...could we go to the Build-A-Bear store by the doughnut and ice cream parlor? I wanna get a new furry friend to be friends with Mister Booboo the Panda bear that Papa-Kenji gave me last time he and Nana-Ikuko came over to visit. Please?" Chibi-Usa pleaded, turning on the cute-adorable pouting look that always mirrored her Mother.

"Build-A-Bear it is then. After that, we can get some lunch since your Mom didn't leave us much time to eat anything besides some buttered toast and glasses of orange juice before she rushed us to get our coats, your bunny backpack, my cell and charger before she booted us out of there." Mamoru chuckled, remembering how Usagi was so insistent literally of wanting them out of the house, _"Mamo-chan, you and Chibi-Usa are ordered by me to get out of this house and spend the whole day together having an official 'Daddy and Daughter Day'. I don't care what you do as long as it's not breaking the law, go to the park, go take her on a shopping spree at the Hello Kitty Store, go see a movie, go visit Reika and Motoki! Just get out of this house, so I can have some time to myself to work on my writing for my next book for my manager, and finally clean this house, and plan a dinner for tomorrow night when my parents and brother come over the usual Monday Visit and Dinner! Out! Out! Go Mamo! Have fun Chibi-Usa, my little dumpling!"_

 _'When Usako wants peace and quiet in our home or time alone to herself to plot cooking a feast for parties, cleaning the house until it shines with floor cleaner and bleach, or time to work on her writing as a Tokyo's latest fantasy children's writing novelist...she will make a point to get things done.'_ Mamoru thought to himself silently with amusement at his Odango-Atama wife's antics and dedication.

"Alright! Build-A-Bear, here we come! Here we come! Food?! Can we go to McDonald's Daddy? Mommy's not with us so we won't have to eat salads or stuffed bell peppers at that healthy veggie fast food place she'd rather us go to...I won't tell her if you won't." Chibi-Usa brought up the magical 'M.D.' words as Mamoru at the next stop light noticed a mischievous look on her face mirroring his just then.

"As long as you agree and promise me as my number one partner in crime and favorite princess not to tell your Mom or rat me out to her, I'm in."

"Promise Daddy. Can we go?! McFlurries and Extra French Fries? Can we get some? "

"We're going to McDonald's Chibi-Usa, inside the playland, forget the drive-thru! Hai, I'll even let you order for the adult menu and let you get the Butterfingers McFlurry with extra chocolate sauce fudge. Want a Big Mac?" Mamoru asked grinning evilly, feeling that being bad when his healthy eating conscious wife wasn't around was the best feeling in the world at that moment.

"YES! IM SO IN! BIG MAC! DADDY, YOU ARE THE COOLEST!" she cheered from her seat.

* * *

Mamoru watched in amusement at seeing his little girl's eyes grew bigger as she looked at the red and yellow of the Golden Arches of the McDonald's entrance in Tokyo's Downtown area of the outdoor Plaza shopping district. He never could recall ever going to a fast food place like McDonald's with his own Father or even his Mother due to the amnesia he had suffered long ago. Whenever it came to outings that he and the other orphans in the orphanage and group homes he was sent to, Mamoru couldn't honestly remember whether or not if they ever had taken him to there. He did remember visiting one once after a busy day in high school when Motoki had dragged him to get a couple of milkshakes and burgers before a study cram session they were going to have with other classmates. (The event hadn't felt special to him, anything really special about it.)

It didn't feel special, not until the first time he officially had gone with Usagi in the third year they were dating in-between youma battles they alter superhero egos had.

It had felt special and exciting having McDonald's with her; watching her make a big deal about treating _"her Mamo-Chan to his first real bite of a triple Big Mac, Large Fries with Smores toppings, and a Chocolate Milkshake"_ when she decided to treat him with her own yen allowance. It had been the best date in his memories of special date nights he had ever had with Usagi. Seeing the look on Chibi-Usa's face looking thrilled about going to McDonald's felt special to him, especially seeing how they rarely went out to fast food places ever since his Odango-bunned wife after having the little Odango-mini. His wife had decided that they'd eat healthier in meals, to ensure they'd be around long for their little bunny much to Mamoru's shock and slight horror...he had grown fond of taking take-out rice bowl places, some American fast food joints but gave in to Usagi's healthier eating plan.

"Ready to go in kiddo?" he asked Chibi-Usa as she looked up at him, nodding vigorously.

"Hai, can I order for us? I'm a big girl now." Chibi-Usa voiced as her dark-haired Father nodded while taking her hand gently, leading her through the fast food establishment, walking past other customers of strangers, businessmen and women, parents with other children on that busy Sunday late morning.

"Kon'nichiwa! Welcome to McDonald's, how may I help serve you today?" the teenage girl behind the counter, dressed in the black visor cap and red-uniform t-shirt pleasantly asked Chibi-Usa who was in Mamoru's arms, leaning her little arms against the counter.

"Kon'nichiwa! Hi! Can I get the grown-up meal number two? The one with the Big Mac, Big Fries with nori seasoning powder stuff, and a not too big drink?" Chibi-Usa spoke so confidently in her best voice smiling brightly showing off her teeth where she had a baby tooth missing on her top row.

"Very good choice Miss, would you like a medium drink and french fries with nori seasoning then?" the girl behind the counter asked her.

"Hai! Oh yeah! Daddy? What would you like?" Chibi-Usa paused looking behind her up at her Father.

"I'll take the same thing as my daughter here, but make mine a large combo, and could we get two Mcflurries ice cream with Butterfingers and extra hot fudge sauce?" Mamoru answered calmly.

"Yeah, what my Daddy said. He'll have that." Chibi-Usa answered, watching the teen nod, and start pressing buttons on her cash register quietly.

"Alright, here's your total. Will that be cash or credit card?" she asked, as Mamoru put Chibi-Usa down, going for his wallet in his dark navy hoodie jacket, before handing over some yen."

"Cash. Chibi-Usa, why don't you go pick a place for us to eat and I'll get the drinks and wait for our meals. What would you like to drink?"

"Umm...Cherry Cola? Little ice please Daddy."

* * *

"Greetings! Welcome to Build-A-Bear! How may I help you two today Sir and Miss?" a girl dressed in a colorful t-shirt an jeans with a blue Build-A-Bear apron with bears on it with hearts greeted Mamoru and Chibi-Usa as they both entered into the toy store.

"Hello, my Daughter would like to make herself a brand new friend." Mamoru motioned to Chibi-Usa who nodded grinning.

"Alright then, come with me then. What's your name?" the worker asked kindly with a warm smile.

"My name is Usagi Chiba, this is my Daddy. He's a Doctor," she motioned to Mamoru who just smiled.

"Hello! Alright Usagi, come with me and let's have you pick any stuffed animal from one of our bins to take. Then once you make a choice, we will take a little heart and stuff it at the stuffing machine to bring it to life just for you," Chibi-Usa was explained by the worker, as she was taken by the hand to the bins across a wall in the store that held various stuffed animal skin bodies from cats, dogs, bunnies, turtles, to famous iconic cartoon and movie characters like Hello Kitty.

"Daddy, want to make one with me? Then we can have two and you can make one for Mommy." Chibi-Usa suggested with a smile as she was leaning over one of the deep bins, pulling out the body of a pink cuddling looking girl teddy bear.

"Alright, if you'd like me to make something to give to your Mom then alright. That's a nice one Chibi-Usa. Hmm, what do you think I should make for Mommy? A cat, turtle, or Hello Kitty?" Mamoru pondered, as he looked over at some of the bins, as his daughter looked at him with sudden disbelief, giving him a look that said 'Are you kidding me?'

"What? What'd I say?" Mamoru asked, looking puzzled to the hardened look she was giving him.

"Daddy, you know those aren't Mommy's favorite animals...foreshame! She'd want a bunny! Make her a bunny! Pick a really good one she'd love to hug and cuddle!" Chibi-Usa tsk'd at him, making him laugh.

"Gomen for suggesting anything else then. Okay then, help me pick out which rabbit in these bins that you think your Mommy would absolutely love them. Pick a really good one." Mamoru told her, as he helped her lean over the bins to look through them while she held her bear.

"...Not that one...too caramel brown looking. That one is too gray...too gloomy...Wait! Daddy! Get that one! That one's perfect! It's fluffy and white like a cloud! That's the one for Mommy!" Chibi-Usa pointed to one in the bin, as he went for that one she suggested.

"Alright, this one then. Excuse me Miss, my daughter and I are ready for the next step." Mamoru called out to the worker, who came over to them with her plastered friendly smile on her face.

"Excellent choices. We have the cuddly pink strawberry teddy bear and then the soft white snowy bunny rabbit. Follow me to the stuffing machine. Here we are, now both of you take these little tiny stuffed hearts, silently make a wish for your stuffed bear and bunny. Then give the heart a kiss so it comes true, and we'll put each heart inside them while we stuff them one at a time before sewing their tummy strings up. Then after that, we'll make some birth certificates on our computers so you can name them and pick whether they are a boy or girl stuffed animal. Then we have plenty of outfits you could choose from for them to have." the girl assisting them went on rambling, as she had them hold, wish on, and kiss each stuffed tiny red heart, before handing them with the stuffed animals for her to stuff at the stuffing machine she was controlling with a kick peddle step with her foot.

"Wow, it's like magic isn't it Daddy?" Chibi-Usa murmured in awe watching her teddy bear come to life is stuffed with batting stuffing cotton pieces.

"I have to agree, it's interesting. So, what kind of outfit do you want for your girl bear Chibi-Usa?" Mamoru nodded, looking to her as she looked over to where outfits for stuffed animals were all hanging on wall hooks.

"I want to make her into a dancing ballerina bear and call her Miss Tutu. I know what you should make the bunny for Mommy." Chibi-Usa grinned smugly making her Daddy Dearest raise an eye.

 _'She's planning something...Usako gets that same look in her eyes when she either wants something or is plotting something dangerous...just give in, she's only six, what could she do.'_

"Sure, let's hear it Chibi-Usa. What do you think Daddy should make the bunny for Mommy into?" he asked, trying to act calm.

"Miss Lady! Do you guys carry little bear sized red roses and black tuxedos with hats and white little eye masks like superheroes? I want to have my Daddy make his bunny into the greatest superhero in all of Tokyo! The great Tuxedo Kamen! My Mommy said before he retired he was the cutest-kawaii superhero ever and how much she and my Auntie Rei-chan, when she was a girl, had as she put it, 'the hots for him'!" Chibi-Usa hollered loudly, getting the attention of some of the other customers while Mamoru started blushing beet red immensely.

 _'...Usagi told her about her former crush on my former now retired 'alter ego'...Great...just great.' Mamoru thought to himself, sighing silently and trying to will himself to stop blushing while the employee bear girl started laughing along with his little girl._

"That is such a cute idea! Your Mommy must be a fan of Sailor Moon then! I remember how she would save our city with her band of amazing Sailor Senshi. Those were the days. Too bad Sailor Moon and the great Tuxedo Kamen both retired. I wonder whatever happened to them...alright, come with me Chibi-Usa. Let's go find the perfect tuxedo suit, possible masks, and rose for your Dad's bunny for your Mommy. Am I assuming he's going to give it to her? Ah, is that right? What a sweet and such a kind guy your Dad is! Sounds like your Mommy picked a winner!"

 _'...You have no idea...'_ Mamoru silently thought to himself as he watched the girl help Chibi-Usa looking around for the bunny outfit while she was clutching both stuffed animals and then a ballerina costume set in her arms.

* * *

"Thank you for the gifts, Daddy! I love Miss Tutu and I bet Mommy's going to love her very own Tuxedo Kamen Bunny when you surprise her when we get home. Can we go to the comic book store? I think I need the newest issue of Adventure Time of Marceline's adventures. Please?" Chibi-Usa chirped from the backseat of the car while Mamoru drove quietly.

"Alright, we're just picking up only Adventure Time issues of the comic series you don't have yet. Okay?" He said, though silently knowing it probably wasn't going to go down that way as he continued driving until the sight of the store 'Wantanabe's Castle of Comics and Mangas' came up.

"Okay...but Auntie Minako always says that promises are always meant to be broken in all cases. Is that true?" Chibi-Usa innocently asked as Mamoru sighed.

"Not really, mostly all of the words of wisdom by your Aunt Minako are never really true...don't tell her I ever said that Chibi-Usa."

"Alright. Promise. Can we go see Uncle Motoki at Crown after we get comics Daddy? Mommy did say we should go see him. I think my tummy is saying it wants one of his famous super duper sundaes."

"I don't know i—That does sound like a good idea. I could use a cup of coffee. You can have one ice cream sundae but not the humongous giant sundae or else your Mother will want to hurt me if I let you have that one. She has a sixth sense when it comes to desserts and ice cream, it's almost scary sometimes." Mamoru chuckled, Usagi had quite the magical sixth sense at just 'knowing' when it involved sweets.

* * *

School kids and teenagers all passed by Mamoru and Chibi-Usa as they stepped into the Game Center Crown. Mamoru hadn't taken Chibi-Usa to the place alongside Usagi not since she was a toddler a few years ago to see Motoki time to time until their lives of Mamoru being a doctor in the children's ward and Usagi being a children's manga and novel writer took over with raising Chibi-Usa. Usually, the pink-haired child would get to see her Uncle when he'd visit them time to time at their small one-story blue and red brick house in the neighborhood close to where her Grandparents lived in Juan. Out of all of her official and unofficial uncles, Mamoru knew that Chibi-Usa was the closest to her Uncles Motoki and Shingo the most.

"Daddy, look. There's Uncle Motoki. Hey! UNCLE TOKI! UNCLE TOKI-KUN!" Chibi-Usa broke out in shouts and laughter as she took off sprinting across the arcade, past the games and tables to where Motoki in his Crown uniform and apron was at wiping down a table as he looked up in surprise.

"Chibi-Usa! Hey there kiddo! What are you doing here on a Sunday no less? Come here, give your Uncle Toki a hug! Ufff! You're getting big, how old are you now? Eight? Ten? You couldn't still be barely Six years old, you look too grown up to be that little still," Motoki chuckled as the strawberry blonde haired child dressed in a Sailor Moon t-shirt that was pink, a blue pair of jeans and pink flip-flop sandals clung to him, giving him quite the bear hug.

"No! I'm still six! Daddy and I came to visit you, Mommy told us to. She needed a 'personal day' like Auntie Makoto would say, whatever that means. She's working on a new book for kids, and cleaning the house for Nana and Papa-Pop to come over to visit tomorrow for the whole week cause it's going to be my spring break from school! We're all next week going to camping to the hot springs in the mountains!" Chibi-Usa shared chattering, as Motoki quietly listened to her, as his eyes held a silent 'Hey Man' looking at Mamoru who walked over to them.

"Hey Motoki, as my little munchkin has said, we were under Usako's orders to come to visit you. How's Reika and little Cho doing?" Mamoru asked as Motoki reached over to pull him into a hug alongside Chibi-Usa in his arms.

"Good to see you, buddy! Reika and Cho are doing wonderfully. Reika's been enjoying teaching life science and bug studies at the local community college part-time in the mornings while Cho is at her classes at Juban Primary. Cho's in her second-grade year now is obsessed with studying plant life, fossils, and bugs just like her Mom. Like Mother, like Daughter I guess. How's Usagi and you with this little squirt doing?" the sandy-haired blonde with green eyes grinned, as he put Chibi-Usa down, and handed her a few arcade tokens from his apron pocket.

"Thank you, Uncle Toki. Daddy, can I go play the Sailor V game and the Ski-Ball game?" Chibi-Usa turned to Mamoru asking him politely with pleading in her voice.

"Sure, go ahead. When you run out of tokens, let me know and I'll give you some change to take to the token machine. But once that's done, we'll have to go later to head home." Mamoru allowed her as she nodded and took off running to the ski-ball across the various games.

"She's so much like Usagi-chan it's almost like there's two of them. Coffee?" Motoki asked.

"I think you read my mind. I'd love a cup after running around with that little Energizer bunny all afternoon so far today. It looks busier in there than it was when Usako and the girls would come in here. New games I see you've added as well." Mamoru took notice of the new video games and claw prize machines scattered about the arcade as he sat down at 'his' favorite stool at the counter.

"Yeah, ever since Hotaru-chan decided to start working here part-time for work experience for her high school class for that business and job class she's taking as a second-year student, she gave me a lot of great suggestions on what new games were in and not in with kids today. We've had more customers over the months' thanks to her," Motoki nodded as he grabbed a coffee pot from the coffee machine behind him, pouring a mug for Mamoru.

"You can thank Haruka and Jadeite corrupting Hotaru into her passion for playing video games, running a teen gamer blog online, and Kunzite encouraging her to get into that business sort of classes at the Juban High School. Hotaru's the perfect babysitter for Usako and me whenever we need someone besides Setsuna when she's able to visit to watch Chibi-Usa when we want a date night. Usa and I have been doing good. She's been working on new books since her last series 'The Princess and the Moon Stone' finished after the third one in its series. I've just been working the usual hours at the hospital. We're good. Arigato Motoki. Ahhh! Black Colombian Roasted with Vanilla, just how I like it," Mamoru sighed happily sipping his cuppa Joe.

"Good to hear you both are doing well. It still amazes me that Usagi took those workshops of community college creative writing and all of that led to her writing her first children's sort of manga books based on 'some truths' and 'fiction' about your guys past, and now look at her. She's a hit being a manga-novelist in fantasy for children and teen youth writing. What's she planning on next?" Motoki asked, leaning against the counter as Mamoru just shrugged.

"I don't know. She only told me she's working on a new rough draft script to propose to her editors and book manager agent for them to look over. She told me earlier this weekend it had something to do about gnomes, mythical gemstones, and dragons. I really don't know what she's planning exactly to write. I just don't question how her creative works or how she does it. I am just a hundred percent being supportive of all she wants to do, just as Chibi-Usa is supportive of her too. Chibi-Usa's been doing good in school, doing well in getting good marks with her grades were A's and B's, though she's having a hard time with trying to be good with not slugging the boys whenever a few of the boys in her class or on the playground try making fun of her name or her hair." Mamoru shared, chuckling a little.

"Oh boy, I take it you and Usagi have had to deal with the dreaded phone call from her teacher to deal with those kinds of meetings?" Motoki asked, being sucked into Mamoru's personal gossip.

"Sort of, We had to deal last week about a meeting with her teacher. It seems a boy kept pestering her for two weeks. Chibi-Usa had told us about it a few times. Usako told her to try ignoring the boy and eventually he'd leave her alone or to tell her teacher. I suggested the same. Then when Usako showed up to pick her up from the bus stop with her preschool uniform all covered in mud; said the same boy did it when she tried ignoring him on the playground. Usako told her, 'If he keeps poking the bear even after your teacher tells him to knock it off then you defend yourself Chibi-Usa! You've got my permission to moon dust him by giving him a good slugging to the face or push him back in the mud!' I didn't think she'd actually give her that kind of advice!" Mamoru sighed while Motoki blinked until his face looked highly amused.

"Let me guess, Chibi-Usa took Usagi's advice when the same little punk kept poking her the little rabbit?" He asked as Mamoru nodded before he started laughing himself.

"Even better than you could imagine, Chibi-Usa months ago from her dear Auntie Haruka got a random 'just because of gift' of a super soaker water pump gun. She had snuck it past Usako in her extra bag with her backpack for school and got it into the back of her hot pink restored bug Volkswagen without her even noticing. Usako was too preoccupied with trying to get her to school on time when she had overslept that morning. My mischievous daughter somehow was able to fill it up with water from the girl's bathroom and when second recess rolled around, she took out the little punk by the sandbox nonstop firing the water gun at him as all of their classmates watch cheering her on. From what the teacher told us in the meeting, he was screaming blue murder, got beyond soaked, and Chibi-Usa immediately stopped once the yard teacher caught her and dragged her to the Principal's Office." Mamoru explained as Motoki continued laughing finding it all hilarious.

"She is so yours and Usagi's child, just more dangerous! Did Chibi-Usa get in a lot of trouble or did they let her off easily due to being a first time criminal?"

"Very funny Motoki. Usagi raised hell and chaos before I could even say anything in that office to anyone in Chibi-Usa's defense. She brought up all the harassing and teasing that boy kept doing to her, then questioned would it be fair to punish 'such a sweet and well-mannered girl who was only just defending herself from a bully who kept bothering her for weeks prior despite her teacher telling him to lay off of her?' Usako went completely Lioness on the Principal and Chibi-Usa's teacher backed her up, explaining how much of a terror of a brat that little boy was. They all agreed to not really punishing Chibi-Usa that much; Usako just had to take her home for the rest of the day, and let her off with a warning and banned her from bringing her super soaker gun back to school. The punk kid's real punishment was getting a warning again, having his parents called, and being embarrassed by a little girl who was shorter than him." Mamoru smirked, feeling his little girl was completely justified by her actions.

"Wow, now that is what I call perfect justice. Good for Chibi-Usa. Speak of the little daredevil, hey! Looks like you won at ski-ball, that's a lot of tickets." Motoki noted as Chibi-Usa walked over carrying a handful of yellow papered tickets.

"Daddy look, I won! I got two jackpots after making high scores! Uncle Motoki, can I gives these in to trade for a prize? I want the kawaii UFO looking Sailor Moon doll! I've got the 400 tickets needed for it!" the littlest Chiba triumphantly declared as she hopped on to the stool next to her Father, shoving the tickets to Motoki.

"I'll take your word for it, thank you Chibi-Usa and here is your Sailor Moon doll. It's Super Sailor Moon." Motoki smiled, handing the small UFO cute looking soft Senshi of the moon doll to her as she immediately grabbed it, cradling it to her chest.

"Look Daddy! I finally got one! She can join my collection of other sailor Senshi UFO dolls!" Chibi-Usa beamed, showing the doll to Mamoru who smiled back at her.

"Excellent, you earned her from all of your hard work playing ski-ball. Proud of you my little Odango-Atama. Motoki, can you give us your best triple chocolate, vanilla bean, and cherry-strawberry ice cream sundae with all the works...the Usagi Special? Two spoons please, I'll be sharing this with my little girl here," Mamoru motioned to the sundae being promoted on the ice cream sign on the wall of desserts on the walls.

"Got it, one sundae named in honor of your wife, one of my very good friends and best customers coming right up. Chibi-Usa, how much chocolate chip sprinkles, chocolate whipped cream, and chocolate syrup sauce should I put on it? Your call kiddo." Motoki asked turning to his unofficial niece and honorary God Daughter as her reddish-ruby brown eyes held an immediate look of joy in them.

"BRING ON ALL OF THE CHOCOLATE UNCLE MOTOKI! I WANNA GET CHOCOLATE WASTED! AND EXTRA CHERRIES FOR DADDY ON HIS SIDE OF THE SUNDAE TOO PLEASE!" Chibi-Usa requested loudly as the men both laughed.

* * *

"Honey! Usako, we're home!" Mamoru called as he walked through the opened front door as he carried a sugar ice cream sundae sleeping in coma little girl in his arms.

"Hey, there stranger. Welcome home Mamo-chan. I take it you two had a good time on your little outing? She looks like you wore her out, let me take her, we can lay her on the living room couch with her bunny throw blanket she uses when she likes napping there by my side when I'm knitting." Usagi smiled, giving Mamoru a quick kiss on his lips before she took charge of taking Chibi-Usa into her arms.

"We had a great time, glad you kicked us out of the house to go out and have some fun. We had some lunch, nothing special we ate, I took her shopping for some stuffed animals at Build-A-Bear and some new comics for the comic collection of her growing comic library, and then we went to visit Motoki at Crown," he shared with her as he followed her into the living room, watching as she carefully laid Chibi-Usa down on to the comfortable couch, covering her with the blanket throw.

"That's good to hear. Why don't you put her stuff into her bedroom, you guys can show me after dinner and after she wakes up from her nap. I decided to just order in Pizza delivery take out with some buffalo wings and potato spud bites from the UFO Pizza Parlor. I'm too exhausted to cook anything after cleaning, finishing writing stuff to email to the editor, my management, and the publishers. Then I had to deal with fighting the laundry machine from trying to shrink your extra button-up work shirts and Chibi-Usa's favorite pink pillowcases when I washed her bedding in separate loads. That washer is a nightmare! Thankfully, it all worked out and I was still able to finish cleaning the house and pre-prep planning some casserole dishes of some anti pasta and chicken tomato pasta for tomorrow's dinner." Usagi shared with Mamoru how her day had gone as she led him to the love seat in the living room to sit with her.

"That's good to know you were still able to get everything you wanted to be finished without us two being a distraction. I think Chibi-Usa had more fun than I did, but I enjoyed seeing her happy," Mamoru smiled into his wife's shoulder as her arms curled around him as she cuddled into his embrace on the love seat armchair.

"Hai, it was nice having a day to just get things done but I still missed you both. Mama called, she said she'll be bringing her lemon and chocolate pudding pies over for dessert tomorrow. Daddy's made sure we got the best reservations at the cabins at the hot springs. Shingo's going to be sharing a room with his girlfriend Mika with their own cabin room they reserved. Mama and Daddy got their own room and then you, myself, and Chibi-Usa have ours. All taken care of." Usagi shared with a wink.

"That sounds good to me, a nice family vacation during our daughter's spring break holiday. Usa," Mamoru murmured as he pressed a few kisses to Usagi's face and lips.

"Hmm Mamo-chan?" she asked with a happy sigh.

"You did order two separate pizzas...right? No bell pepper on mine?" He asked, hesitating at saying anything more as he heard his wife sigh with irritation.

"Yes Mamo-Baka, I didn't forget. Especially with your constant hate for green bell peppers. I ordered you, your own personal individual pizza with extra cheese, meat lovers, olives, and red chill peppers. No green bell peppers what so ever. I ordered Chibi-Usa's and my favorite of BBQ Chicken Pizza with extra cheese and pineapple chunks on it. You man of little faith, silly Mamo-chan." Usagi asked teasing him, as she pulled him by his shirt collar into another kiss.

 _'Ah, the perfect end to a nice day followed by a nice evening in with the woman I love, our child sleeping for now until she'll hear the sound of the_ doorbell _ringing and the smelling scent of pizza to wake her up for dinner time...this is the life'_ , Mamoru thought to himself silently as his Odango-haired wife slowly moved him back into the armchair, planning to entertain him with more of her sensual kisses.

Hopefully, they wouldn't make too much noise to not wake their sleeping daughter up.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Ending Note:**

Another one finished. This one, I enjoyed writing. It was fun taking it to an alternate universe level of having Mamoru being a little different as being a Father to Chibi-Usa lovingly and wanting to spoil her a little bit. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this one. Until the next prompt day story is posted, later.


	3. July 31st - A Knight and His Shitennou

**Disclaimer:** I am not in any way affiliated with Sailor Moon; Sailor Moon the Manga (Comic/Graphic Novel series) was created and owned legally by it's creator Naoko Takeuchi, while other companies have or had prior licensing rights to the original Anime and various reboot Anime Series Sailor Moon, such as companies being Toei Animation, Madmen Entertainment, VIZ Media, DIC Media, Cloverfield Media, etc. The characters contained herein are not mine. The only thing I own rights to or creation is if any of my original characters are in this fan fictional story. No money is being made from this fanfiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only. I own nothing! Thus no need for a lawsuit! Last time I checked, I don't own anything.

Nope. Sadly. Sorry.

 **Author's Note:**

Greetings Readers and Reviewers. I'm glad everyone, in general, liked the last prompt story from Day Two. I enjoyed reading the positive reviews. Here is the new story.

This new prompt theme for Day 3 Tuesday, July 31st- A Knight and His Shitennou: Almost everything I've seen has something to do with Mamoru and the four heavenly kings. Make it a boys night or maybe even bring it to the past. Either way, he's gotta be involved with his Shitennou!

I decided to go with a take on the whole concept of a Guy's Night Out/A Boy's Night In, where Mamoru and the guys of the Four Shitennou (The Generals) hang out together, in a 'what if' they had been reborn again, being given a second chance at life after that whole mess in the anime concerning the Dark Kingdom chaos of Season 1, and later were reborn, being reunited with Mamoru, Usagi, and the all the Girls after the Sailor Stars season. With that I had in mind, this was the outcome. I had fun plotting this one out. Enjoy reading everyone.

* * *

 **MamoChiba Week:**

 **Day 3 Sunday, July 31st – A Knight and His Shitennou**

 **Title: "Dinner with the Boys** "

* * *

"Mmm...whatever she's cooking smells divine like the heavens. What do you think it could be? Roast boar or peasant?" Jadeite asked Nephrite as the two of them sat in the living room, on the couch watching television.

"It smells like fish that's possibly roasting or being grilled coming from the kitchen. Reminds me of when Jupiter would sneak down to the earth when she'd accompany Serenity when she wanted to visit Endymion, and she'd help me grill wild fish after Endymion and I would show them how to fish by the fish pounds in the kingdom's land." Nephrite commented, sniffing as he continued to smell the scent of the fish's aroma coming from the kitchen...before he paused, looking up sharply at Jadeite, blinking his eyes.

Did he hear what he had thought he just heard him say?

"Jadeite, did you mean to say Pheasant just now?" He asked while Jadeite turned from his attention to the television back to him.

"Yes, that's what I said Peasant. Can't you say it Neph? P-ea-sent! P-e-a-s-e-n-t, that spells Peasant. Honestly Nephrite, and everyone calls you intelligent with how you have master knowledge in oh, looking into and reading the stars and constellations of the galaxies and cosmos ohhhh, awe! I said roasted game peasant and that's what I said," Jadeite snorted with a bit of sarcasm in his response to him before returning his focus back to the large television screen before them all.

"That's not how you pronounce or even spell Pheasant, not at all...You were actually sayi-augh! Forget it, never mind then!" Nephrite sighed as Kunzite silently eyed him with a look of _'Don't even bother with him Neph, let that idiot keep thinking what he said was right'_ from where he was sitting in the armchair near them.

"Will you two stop panting and drooling like rabid hungry dogs and just wait until Princess finishes preparing supper for us all? Really now, we're trying to watch this interesting program!" Zoisite snapped at the two, looking irritated by how they were behaving sitting next to him.

"Pfft, easy for you to say 'Mister who ate all of the appetizer snacks that the Princess made and barely put on this table Endymion calls a 'coffee table'! I didn't even get those pizza roll things!" Jadeite yelled as he shoved Zoisite as the light haired blond with a ponytail started shoving him back as the fight on the couch was on.

"Not again, will you both knock it off! What did Endy-Mamoru tell you both last night?! No fighting or bickering in his and Seren-Usagi's apartment! Do you want her to put you both in separate corners of this room again like children?!" Kunzite growled as he tried separating his comrades apart with Nephrite just as a blond haired young woman stepped into the living room from the separate kitchen, looking cross at the scene.

"Ahem, are you two arguing and fighting again?" Usagi asked, giving the two men a look of questioning in her sky blue eyes as they both immediately stopped as Kunzite and Nephrite looked up at her calmly.

"Yes, they were at it again. This time it was about the finger foods running out. Children," Nephrite sighed as he got up from the couch and went off into the apartment's hallway off to his bedroom.

"Kunzite, can you please watch the griddle on the kitchen counter and turn over the fish for me when they get golden a bit." Usagi calmly as the white-haired former general nodded, bowing at her respectfully doing as she asked.

"Jadeite, Zoisite...can't you two just stop fighting for fifteen minutes and for Kami's sake just get along? Please? It's barely been a couple of weeks since I helped Mamo-chan with our crystals to bring you all back to give you a second chance at life when he wished he could all you guys back in his life," Usagi pleaded with the two blondes, giving them the infamous 'Sad Usagi Bunny' face.

"I apologize Princess...I mean Usagi-san, old habits die hard. Sorry for acting immature Jadeite. It won't happen again Usagi-san." Zoisite immediately apologized to both of them, bowing as Jadeite sighed and mumbled a quiet _'Sorry Zoi, Apologizes, Princess_ '.

"Good, now why don't you both here just sit back and enjoy some television news to help catch you all up on what the world is like here on earth in present-day Tokyo. You guys have a lot to catch up on since being reborn. With Kunzite's help, I'll have dinner ready in another forty-five minutes. Until then, just relax." Usagi beamed grinning, her voice suddenly becoming her usual cheerful-self, as she changed the channel from Sumo Sports on to the local Juban News Channel station before returning to the kitchen.

"Amazing to think she's the former Moon Princess who's the girl from the Lunar planet that our Prince fell in love with, is the same Senshi Leader Guardian of the Moon who royally kicked our brainwashed butts how many years not long ago...and she still can look really scary when she gives you that look with that tone of voice of murder..." Jadeite shuddered.

"No, I remember Sailor Pluto the guardian of Time and Space when we met all of the Senshi in the Moon Kingdom's court that one time being far worse and more intensely scarier than Serenity-Usagi-chan is...literally," Zoiciete commented, remembering that moment of their past life.

"I second that, I do admire that our Prince has chosen quite a strong woman like Usagi-san to be his mate again in this lifetime once they are finally given the chance in three months time to marry. I suppose seventeen years of age is normal in this time period of life in Japan to be wedded, as it is for couples properly engaged to be married. At least that's what Mamoru said when I asked him about it the other day," Nephrite spoke as he came out from the hallways, to rejoin them on the couch. His eyes glanced at the news on the television screen finding the weather report interesting.

"We owe our lives to her for convincing Mamoru to bring us back when he was silently wishing for it to happen. She didn't have to be so kind or forgiving as he was when we were freed from our prisons of those gemstones after their battle with Beryl...our Prince and his Princess offered us a home here with them living in this apartment building, used their magical abilities with their crystals to create extra rooms for us to reside in with privacy...new lives. I only hope our former lovers, the Inner Senshi will be as forgiving as their Princess and our Prince is." Jadeite sighed, quietly thinking about his former lover, the fiery Senshi of Mars.

"Let us hope they will forgive us in a week's time when Mamoru and Usagi arrange for them to meet us privately to finally reveal ourselves to them...and pray to the gods and goddesses that the girls won't result to wanting to murder us before hearing us and them out to explain everything." Nephrite shuddered, knowing too well that Jupiter would be one who would want to slug him with a punch to break both his nose and jaw before asking questions if she had her way.

"I don't think it'll come to that Nephrite, Mamo-chan and I will make sure nothing violent happens when I have my Senshi meet with us to re-introduce you four to them. They'll be upset that we've kept this secret from them, but it's for the best...you guys need time to adjust to human life again and to collect yourselves as Mamo told me before we brought you all back weeks ago. This is why you'll be staying with us until you all either enroll in some sort of school, job profession, find yourselves some sort of stability. You all are always welcomed to stay here with us in our home as long as you want," Usagi spoke softly with kindness as she entered the room, placing a tray of glasses of lemonade and squid flavored shrimp chips on the coffee table.

"Arigato Usagi-san, I know you keep insisting we call you by your current reborn name but I can't help but still refer to you of your old title...I'm still truly sorry for any wrongdoing we had done in the past and the previous present past when we were brainwashed..." Zoisite spoke softly as guilt showed in his eyes looking at the young woman sincerely.

"Zoi-baka, there's nothing anymore to forgive or ask for our forgiveness. It's in the past, this is the present where all of your slates are clean to start over with us all. Mamoru and I have already forgiven you all, please believe me. Now, help yourselves to some more snacks and drinks. Kunzite's going to help me out. Mamo-chan should be coming home soon from having to do that last afternoon shift at the hospital and from picking up dessert from that one stop he had to make for me." Usagi smiled shaking her head, as she handed a glass to Zoisite as he nodded.

* * *

"Is this right how the rice should look in the rice cooker?" Kunzite asked Usagi as he looked into the opened lid of the plug in the rice cooker on the kitchen counter space.

"Hai, that looks like it's steam cooking perfectly. Now, if we want it to have some flavor so it doesn't taste so boring being plain rice; we're going to add a dash of some nori seasoning with some fresh chopped garlic and one large red tomato. Just stick these into it and close the lid. The steaming will cook and let the rice absorb it all, and it'll be really yummy." Usagi grinned, walking Kunzite through the process of making steamed tomato and garlic rice.

"If you say so, it sure all smells good. So do you and Endymion...I mean Mamoru do this every night? Cook together like this together?" Kunzite asked her, feeling curious.

"We do, not every night. We do it three times a week, when we don't cook for ourselves we usually just go out to eat somewhere not really expensive or order in takeout delivery. Mamo loves cooking, said it was something he never got to do for himself in our past life, or when he was younger until he had to in this life when he was on his own living alone. To fend for himself. I learned how to get better with cooking thanks to my Mama and later Makoto teaching me lessons after I entered my last year in Junior High School. Why do you ask? Usagi calmly asked as she closed the rice cooker's lid, and Kunzite started on washing the lettuce and red cabbage heads in the sink for him to help her prep the cold cabbage salad for later.

"I don't know why I ask. I suppose I want to know if being with you in this lifetime doing simple things living like normal civilians is what makes him happy. I've liked seeing how happy you've made him in the last few weeks I've been in this apartment observing you two together. I hope when Minako...Venus can forgive me one day, that she and I can have what you and Mamoru do." Kunzite spoke quietly, looking at his hands as he started washing the vegetables in the sink slowly.

"Kunzite...you will have that with Minako-chan again, I promise you will...it will all just take time, you'll see. Alright?" Usagi assured him, comforting him with a slight hug to his shoulders as he nodded, smiling slightly seeing why his Prince adored her smile and affectionate personality of kindness to others.

"I hope so Princess. Now, can you walk me through these steps on how to make a cold cabbage salad or what do you call it, coleslaw?" he asked, finding the name that they called the cold dish strange as the bun-haired girl laughed in giggles.

"Sure, let's just take the cabbages and lettuce to the chopping board on the island counter. I'll grab the smaller knives and veggie peeler to show you how to slice-chop and peel everything before we add the cherry tomatoes, and other condiments to bring it all together. This is one of Mamo-chan's favorite things to eat when it's a nice hot sunny summer day."

* * *

Mamoru Chiba while trying to balance the bagged packages in one hand carefully, opened the door to his and his fiancee's apartment. His morning to late afternoon shifts working in the children's ward floor was exhausting for him that day. A few of the children had summer colds and fevers nonstop, so he was running around having to make sure nurses on the ward had everything under control when new patients were admitted to the floor for long stays. Some of his regular patients on the floor were delighted to see him, being the favorite doctor who they loved talking to, getting to see him do magic tricks with his flowers and cards appearing, or amusing them with his infamous Tuxedo Kamen puppet doll. However, there were one or two teenagers in the children's ward that had sourpuss moods that weren't amused by Dr. Chiba's antics and made it clear to him. (At least Mamoru's homemade bento lunch that his Usako had made him of fried chicken bites, potato salad, grilled spicy vegetables, and a fruit salad had cheered him up during his lunch break.)

 _'It's good to be home, coming in from work to see my favorite Bunny and my guardian Shitennou. Something sure smells good,_ ' Mamoru thought to himself silently as he stepped into the apartment as he kicked the door closed with his foot behind him.

"Hey Mamoru, have fun wrangling children in the hospital?" Jadeite asked greeting him with slight sarcasm as the ebony-haired man laughed.

"More like trying to make sure they didn't disobey orders to stay in bed to relax and keep their IV lines in. Good to see you're up for once not sleeping in or still in your pajamas like last time. Who ensured you woke up on time this morning, Usako or Kunzite?" Mamoru asked raising an eye as Jadeite huffed from his spot on the couch.

"Usagi-san did! When he refused to get up on time to join us for breakfast when you had long already left for work, she marched straight into his room, dropped the demon cat known as Luna on to him, and left letting Luna take a couple claw marks to ensure he woke up." Nephrite laughed hysterically with Kunzite, the two of them setting up the dining room rectangular table by the kitchen area of the apartment.

"Usagi had no choice honestly, this young man refused to get up...I ensured he did when I gave him quite the lecture of not ignoring my ward and mistress when she's the one making sure he's well taken cared of in her home, cooking, cleaning, picking up after him, showing him how to deal with money and other things for survival in this world," Luna huffed as she sat at her spot in the corner of the floor by the kitchen, where her cat dish bowls were.

"Can't really blame you then or her Luna. Bet you learned your lesson about taking Usagi when she calls everyone for breakfast seriously then eh? Usako!" Mamoru called out, walking past Jadeite who kept rolling his eyes with a huff, as he made a beeline for Usagi who was carrying a dish in her oven mitt hands.

"Hi, honey, hugs, and kisses later. I've got a hot dish in my hands right now, and Zoi's carrying the other one. Oh! You got the desserts from Mama's house, goodie! How's Mama doing with teaching Daddy Yoga at her home Yoga class sessions?" Usagi asked, leaning over to give Mamoru a kiss on his cheek quickly, before setting the hot dish of fish on to the table.

"Your Mother's doing good, she said your Father's surviving Yoga lessons to help him find his inner peace and to help with his early arthritis kicking in. She seems to love running her own Yoga Studio class in the house, had a few clients over, some elderly women and college students from the neighborhood it seemed. She said to say hi and for us to 'bring over your old schoolmate friends. Any friends of my Daughter and Son-in-law are always welcome at my house.' Plus, she sent me back with two homemade pies," Mamoru answered, motioning to the bag holding two pink paper boxes of pies as he placed them on the island kitchen counter.

"Wonderful. Set the dish and salad dish right here Zoi, thank you. Alright boys, go wash your hands up and come sit down when you are finished. Dinner's ready! You too Mamo-chan." Usagi announced, motioning them all off to the bathroom to wash up as she went to the kitchen sink to wash.

* * *

"Is she always going to be this Motherly meets General Sargent with us Mamoru?" Jadeite asked, but immediately yelping as Kunzite cuffed him on the side of his head with his right hand quickly.

"Show Usagi-san some respect, you moron! She may not like being called Hime or Your Highness anymore, but she'll be respected as our Prince's love, future wife, and mistress of this apartment domain. Stop complaining, She only orders you around because she cares about you and the rest of us." Kunzite lectured him while Nephrite and Zoisite all murmured in agreement.

"Get used to her ways of sometimes being a carbon copy like her Mother Ikuko-san Jad, Usagi means well in her ways of showing love and how she wants to take care of everyone. It's her Motherly nature and she can't help it. She cares about us all, including you guys." Mamoru calmly explained as they all took turns washing up in the bathroom sink with the bar of soap passing it around.

"Fine, fine...at least she's not bad of a cook...she does make delicious pancakes and waffles in the morning...and she does make you happy Endy...Mamoru...I'll tolerate her oddness and slave driving if it means your happy and she spoils us rotten with all the delicious human meals." Jadeite sighed.

"There's the spirit Jadeite. See! I happen to adore and like how Usagi is...plus, she did promise to take me to the bookstores to help me get some books on computer technology and computers on how to work computers of this century to jump me up to speed." Zoisite shared, grinning looking excited to his future outing with their Princess.

"She promised to take me to McDonald's and to the local food stand places that are her favorite haunts you and her go to Mamoru-san. She knows how to treat a fellow foodie swell...those commercials of what McDonald's call a Big Mac looked delicious," Nephrite sighed as if he was launched into food heaven at the thought.

"Usagi-Hime promised to help look into finding something of a part-time job of sorts, to keep me from being bored of just being cooped up in here when the time's right. Said something about helping me get a job alongside working with her at her profession she works at. She said she believed that I had, what do you call it Mamoru, 'People skills' to work with others. Her job as a barista working at this place she called Starbucks sounds promising," Kunzite shared as Mamoru smiled.

"That's good to hear, I think you'd enjoy working with Usagi and getting to know her more with a job like that. Plus, their coffee and iced coffee drinks are beyond amazing to drink Kunz," Mamoru nodded as they exited the bathroom.

* * *

"Alright boys, dinner is served. For a Summer night in, I have with the assistance of Kunzite have prepared for you all: Seared Tuna served with Soy-sauce and Lemon Sauce on a bed of Steamed Tomato and Garlic flavored infused Rice. Then there's a dish of Lemon flavored Beef with some slices of Lemon and Long Green Onions chopped on top as a garnish. Then some cold Cabbage Coleslaw. Then if you're all really hungry, some leftover stuffed leeks and pork dumplings from the other night I saved in the freezer before re-steaming them in the steamer basket!" Usagi chirped, motioning to all of the delicious food in their individual serving dishes on the table, joined by pitchers of homemade iced lemonade and ice tea.

"This looks divine..." Zoicite commented as he sat down.

"Usako, as always, you've done it again with making something delicious." Mamoru grinned, eager to eat as his stomach growled a little.

"Princess, you never cease to amaze me. Clearly, Makoto has been giving you good cooking lessons over time. Thank you for this meal as always Hime," Nephrite murmured politely as Usagi blushed shaking her head.

"Oh thank you all, but it's all thanks to Kunzite who suggested I make these when he was browsing through the cookbook recipes I keep in my cookbook binder folder in the lower shelf drawer where all the baking books are. He's who you really should thank," Usagi explained, still blushing as she bowed her head to quietly start the chant of 'itadakimasu' as they all followed in repeating the words.

"Happy to have helped you Usagi, Jadeite! Don't you dare start trying to hog all of those dumplings to yourself! Put half of those on your plate back into that platter now!" Kunzite shouted at the blonde as they all noticed he had scooped practically all of the dumplings on to his plate, chopsticks in hand.

"What? No one seemed to mind...besides...weren't you just saying something about being grateful for the meal and appreciating Usagi's cooking? I'm appreciating it by-OW! Endymion-san! You didn't have to hit my hand with that serving spoon!" Jadeite cried as he held his hand that was barely smacked or bruised.

"Stop trying to weasel your way out of this Jad. Usako made enough dumplings to be shared for 'everyone' sitting here. Now start passing your plate around for everyone else to take some equally. We share at the Chiba Table when it comes to meals here," Mamoru chided him, giving him that stern look like he would use to give him when he was a former Terran Prince when Jadeite would do wrong or make him cross.

"Some things never change, even after how many years and centuries. Oh, thank you, Jed, for sharing these dumplings. Finally, the little glutton learns manners and Mars isn't even here yet to beat manners into you," Nephrite mockingly thanked his comrade with an amused smirk.

"Why 'your welcome' Neph...hope you choke on them...Usagi-san, please pass the cabbage salad. Arigato. See! I have manners!" Jadeite shouted.

"Manners...manners of a little child who was born with a golden spoon in his mouth..." Zoicite murmured as he helped himself to some of the fish and rice as he ignored the dagger glare Jadeite was sending him.

"Now children, behave and eat...don't make Mamo-chan and I have to sit you at the kiddie table." Usagi joked, wagging her finger as Mamoru and Kunzite laughed as the others began to blush while mumbling 'Sorry'.

"This is all delicious, if this is what heaven is like then what will dessert be like?" Nephrite moaned into half-way eating rice and fish with his chopsticks.

"Dessert is beyond heaven once you try my Mama's homemade from scratch pies. She sent us Lemon Cream Pie and Chocolate Pudding Pie with Chocolate Whipped Cream." Usagi answered as four pairs of eyes all looked to her with shock in them.

"Lemon?" Jadeite asked.

"Chocolate...pudding pie?!" Zoicite moaned.

"Hai, Usako's Mother makes the best pies in Juban and Tokyo. Ikuko, my soon to be Mother-in-Law is always sending Usako over here after visiting her with pies and cakes. You guys will meet her next month when we finally start doing things for planning our wedding...after we have that sit down with the girls first." Mamoru mentioned calmly, as he served himself a second plate helping of food, while Kunzite did the same for himself.

"I take back all the bad things and jokes I have ever said about you Usagi. I mean it...when can we start sampling your Mother's pies?" Jadeite asked with a pleading in his voice.

"As soon as dinner is finished and you help me and Mamo-chan clear the table and wash the dishes," Usagi answered, before taking a sip of her ice tea.

"Deal! I've got dibs on helping them clean up!" Jadeite exclaimed, demanding the job.

"I'll help with putting the leftovers away, only right since you and Kunzite made dinner." Nephrite voiced as Mamoru and Usagi nodded.

"Hey Usagi, do you think after dessert, you could help me with advice on how to get to know Ami? I mean, her interests, dislikes...I'd like to get to know the new her of this present time...if it's alright if we talk later," Zoicite asked Usagi while blushing slightly shyly.

"Sure Zoi, I'd be happy to help you," she answered smiling.

 _'Life is good, I've got my best friends who were my former bodyguards and companions back with me again here, with me and my Princess...thank you Kami...I've got a family again',_ Mamoru thought to himself as he smiled, fondly looking on as his Princess and Shitennou continued on with having conversations with each other, as they continued eating at the dinner table as the evening turned darker outside.

Mamoru's life felt definitely complete, his Shitennou's life would be complete once they were reunited with their former loves of Usagi's Inner-Senshi Guardians.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Ending Notes:**

This one I liked writing. I always had imagined that the Shitennou would get a second chance thanks to Usagi and Mamoru with using the Silver and Golden Crystals to bring them back. The idea of them moving in with them felt right, Mamoru getting that sort of family he always wanted; his best friends/brothers in an arm and the girl he loves living with him, so he isn't alone. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this one if you did then please fill free to review leaving a comment.


	4. August 1st - Personal Life

**Disclaimer:** I am not in any way affiliated with Sailor Moon; Sailor Moon the Manga (Comic/Graphic Novel series) was created and owned legally by it's creator Naoko Takeuchi, while other companies have or had prior licensing rights to the original Anime and various reboot Anime Series Sailor Moon, such as companies being Toei Animation, Madmen Entertainment, VIZ Media, DIC Media, Cloverfield Media, etc. The characters contained herein are not mine. The only thing I own rights to or creation is if any of my original characters are in this fan fictional story. No money is being made from this fanfiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only. I own nothing! Thus no need for a lawsuit!

Last time I checked, I don't own anything. Nope. Sadly. Sorry.

 **Author's Note:** Greetings readers, reviewers, fellow Moonies. Here's another one for the MamoChiba Week Tumblr writing challenge. The fourth one!

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed the last one.

I'd like to personally address some of those reviewers now:

 **Guest (Amanda):** Thank you, glad you enjoyed reading. I might consider that idea, making it into a series. But right now at the moment, I can't say whether it'll happen or not due to too many other things I am working on writing at the moment besides this series. We shall see.

 **Moonlight Usagi-Chan:** Thank you! So glad you got a kick out of this one! Pia Bartolini: Thank you for another wonderful review. Glad you enjoyed reading this one.

 **Guest:** Thanks, glad this one amused you.

Wednesday, August 1st- Personal Life: Mamoru studied abroad, he's made a living, apparently has an expensive car. Explain what he does on a daily basis? Does he have a job? What does his apartment look like on the inside? Anything related to his personal life

Enjoy reading this new one everyone.

* * *

 **MamoChiba Week: Day 4**

 **Wednesday, August 1st – Personal Life**

 **Title: "After Work Routine"**

* * *

"Hello, Good Evening Sir. Welcome to Seven-Eleven. We have our berry sodas and bubble teas on sale. Also, there's a buy one get one half-off sale on any popular soft drink soda brands you buy," The cheerful girl behind the convince store's checkout counter's voice made Mamoru feel more soured than he was.

"Thanks," he mumbled, making a beeline for picking up a red shopping cart and going down an aisle at random.

It had been a long night for him having had to work the late afternoon and night shift hours after his classes at Moto Azabu High School at his weekly job. On the weekdays, he was working as a waiter at the grand French restaurant at the Ritz-Carlton Hotel in Tokyo. Mamoru on the weekends on Saturdays and Sundays worked nights at Cabin Sushi twenty minutes from his apartment, that was an upscale sushi bar and restaurant as a bust boy cleaning/clearing tables when he wasn't helping wash dishes in the back of the kitchen. This Friday night had been rough on the seventeen-year-old teenager, he had to cover for two of his coworkers handling their shifts at their table sections when they both called in sick. It was a night full of irritation for Mamoru, having to put up with rude tourists who were customers (who were beyond rude not even leaving him a decent tip even after he had taken good care of them concerning their meals and drinks), one of the chef's yelling at him for _'supposedly'_ telling him the wrong orders ticket wise, and had to tolerate smiling tightly when two drunk annoying women at a table he was serving kept trying to relentlessly hit on him.

It was a nightmare!

He had never felt so relieved when his shifts were done, his Manager had taken him aside and thanked him for covering for his coworkers and agreeing to stay later than he usually did to help out. At least his boss giving him some positive words of appreciation did put a smile for a little while on Mamoru's face, if only just for a few minutes until he released he had to take his waiter's uniform home after changing to get it washed for next week and deal with riding his motorcycle back him in late night Tokyo traffic. He remembered how he survived the usual traffic routine on his drive home, made it back to the Starlight Apartments Complex without any problems or incidents on the road. When he had arrived back home to his comfortable four-walled small apartment, immediately he had hung up his uniform on a spare hanger from his closet, hanging it on the door, to wash it tomorrow morning. The dark haired teen had dragged himself to his house phone to check the answering machine to see if he had any messages, he didn't.

Not much of a surprise rarely did anyone call him unless if it was Motoki or one of his teammates from his school's soccer team or a random classmate asking for his help or asking to borrow his notes for this or that class concerning homework questions or upcoming tests. Mamoru shrugged off his olive green jacket, placing it on his couch before moving into the open kitchen to look into the fridge, to make something for dinner before planning to do some evening studying to review for next week's classes. Remembering how his eyes stared into the refrigerator, his lips forming a scowl...the only thing he found was a small carton of eggs, half a gallon of a milk carton, and a few apples. He had forgotten to go to the store earlier that week when clearly work and studying took up his time as usual.

"Great...looks like it's an emergency nine o'clock trip at night to the 7-Eleven...thankful to Kami that the closest one is just across the street from my building. Alright Chiba, get your coat, wallet, keys and walk down there. Stock up on needed groceries, some instant ready meals, sandwiches to make yourself some quick-ready bento boxes for class lunches, ready-for dinner quick meals for the nights. Then you won't have to resort to visiting a McDonald's, Yoshinoya, or have to call for a Domino's pizza delivery like last time and have leftover fast food or pizza crammed in your fridge." Mamoru told himself as he closed the fridge's door, grabbed his coat, wallet, and keys to leave his apartment as his stomach started to growl in hunger.

Now he found himself inside the convince store down the snack aisle, browsing at what he felt like filling his kitchen pantry cupboards with. Decisions, decisions it seemed. Mamoru glanced at the large aisle of various Pocky snacks, ignoring the popular flavors of Banana, Vanilla, Peanut butter, and Strawberry, he instead went for picking up the traditional Chocolate Pocky only grabbing two boxes of them. _'I'm on a budget, just get very few snacks for yourself'_ , he silently told himself as he continued through the long aisle rows of various snacks. He grabbed only basic snacks; some simple potato chips, dried nori seaweed chips, flavored trail mixed, one or two melon pan bread, and some dried fruit banana chips. In the aisle of the instant cup of noodles, cups of ramen noodles, soup bowls, and ramen packets, he decided to stock up on a few cups of beef and chicken cup of noodles and ramen packets of plain ramen.

( _'For those nights that I really don't want to bother really cooking'_ , Mamoru tried reasoning with himself for the stocking up on ramen and instant noodles.) In the prepared food section, Mamoru browsed over the various already made meals that just only needed to be cold or heated up in a microwave safely. His dark intense blue eyes inspected each and every takeaway finished meal; there were so many choices of variety to choose from. Rice served with eggs and spicy beef curry, Chicken sweet curry, and rice, Hamburg Steak with veggies and a sort of pasta noodles. There was even some rice with various vegetables and steamed fish. Nothing looked really appetizing to him, not even the pre-already made cold salads.

Instead, Mamoru moved to where there the packets of instant easily boil ready bags of rice, some simple refrigerated spicy and sweet curry mix packets, and a couple of curry stuffed meat buns.

"These will do for the rest of the weekend, I can make extra curry meals with the leftover tofu frozen in my fridge's small freezer box. These meat buns and a cup of curry ramen soup will do for dinner tonight," he reasoned and just as he finished putting the items into his basket...something very loud and feminine of a girl's voice caught his attention in the aisle ahead of him.

"OH, MY GOD! NARU! NARU-CHAN, LOOK! LOOK! THEY HAVE IT! I TOLD YOU THIS 7-ELEVEN A FEW BLOCKS AWAY FROM YOUR APARTMENT WOULD HAVE THEM WHEN THE OTHER ONE DIDN'T!" a pre-teenage girl with blonde hair in a long princess braid with red hair bows, dressed in what looked like to Mamoru to be, a pink pair of a tank top and long baggy pajama pants underneath her even pinker hoodie jacket, and white bunny slippers on her feet was exclaiming in the instant cold soda, juice, and milk tea aisle.

 _'What kind of person would catch themselves in a convince store in the middle of the night in their pajamas and childish slippers like that? Clearly an immature childish girl like her'_ , Mamoru thought to himself, wincing at the girl's loud vocal range volume as he rolled his eyes about to move to the packaged meat aisle, to get some beef and chicken breast.

"Relax Usagi-chan, I can see that they've got the drinks we were looking for. Alright, I've got the basket and by my wrist watch's estimation...we have about an hour until my Mom returns from her friend's dinner-get-together let's get some drinks-social party before she discovers we've snuck out of the apartment from our little sleepover, to go snack store raiding. So, let's make this quick," another teenage girl dressed in pajamas and an orange hoodie, red fiery hair in a blue hair ribbon commented, joining the blonde at the aisle.

"Got it Naru, we're on a snack and drink mission. Let's get some of this strawberry and vanilla banana custard milk teas, then how about some bottles of Cherry Coke for us too?" Usagi grinned as she started grabbing the plastic bottles of drinks help-haphazardly tossing them into her friend's basket before they both took off to the snack aisle in the new row in the store.

Mamoru couldn't see the two girls anymore, but oh, could he hear them...mostly this unknown girl with the princess long braid known as Usagi or Usgie or something he wasn't sure what her name had been again.

"Naru-chan! They've got chocolate banana pocky, white strawberry flavor, soft served vanilla ice cream flavor and green tea matcha flavor! Oh! Look, they also have some curry pan bread rolls, and some Mayo flavored Pringles chips! My mouth is watering, Nani! Look! There are some sandwiches too! They've got Ham Cutlet and Yakisoba Curry flavored sandwiches!" the girl continued to screech as her voice bounced over the aisle into Mamoru's aisle where he could hear her annoyingly.

"Those do look good, alright Usagi...I say let's just grab one of everything for both of us. Let's get some soft served vanilla and match flavored Pocky, then some of those Pringles chips because I haven't tried those ones before. They do look good...then grab some of those curry pans and some of those sandwiches because I for one am starving just as you are! Guess that small Domino's petite pizza didn't fill us up earlier tonight. Oh! No, get me that one sandwich, the one that's got Chicken and Bacon with the Caesar Cheese flavored with hard boiled eggs in it. That one yes!" the red head's voice was just heard then by him.

"Got it, okay! We've got all these goodies...wait, let's stock up on some of those already hot and ready to go buy stuffed curry meat buns and those matcha flavored doughnut holes before we leave Naru. More yummy snacks for us to eat when we watch our horror movie marathon tonight until we food coma crash or scream!" the blonde's voice screeched again.

 _'My gods, how can anyone be so loud and obnoxious?! How much food and drinks could this girl possibly eat without throwing up or passing out from her stomach not getting heartburn or worse?! That's a lot of food! How can one person get that overly excited just over convenience store junk food and simple cheap snacks? Has this girl ever been inside a 7-Eleven before?!'_ Mamoru thought to himself astonished and feeling more irritated at hearing the loud harpy of the blond girl's voice nonstop as he moved to the meat aisle to quickly grab the packaged meats, to push himself to the checkout counter, to get the heck out of there fast.

Mamoru looked relieved when he saw the girls at another check out line with another cashier in the store having to deal with him. He waited his turn patiently for another store clerk, as the man looked busy helping an elderly man with his purchase. Once it was his turn, Mamoru stepped up quickly with his basket. He heard the steps of the two girls, their voices talking animatedly as they passed behind him. While the cashier started scanning his items, he looked over to his right as he saw the strange blonde and her redheaded friend, with their grocery bags exiting the store's doors leaving into the night out of his sight.

"Having a good evening sir?" the cashier asked, trying to be friendly to him.

"It's been fine...what's my total?" Mamoru asked not really interested in making conversation.

"Your total is 4,469 ¥ Sir, will that be cash or credit?" the cashier asked, looking a bit surprised as Mamoru silently just handed him the yen in cash without really talking to him, as he quietly handed him back his change.

"Have a good night Sir, come again! Always welcome here at 7-Eleven...man...talk about anti-social." The cashier murmured to himself after Mamoru had quickly taken his bagged groceries before exiting the convenience store.

* * *

"Glad to be home...no annoying convince store clerks to try to make pointless conversations with me when I clearly don't want to, and no annoying teenage girls being loud and beyond banshee screaming trying to make me go death, trying to buy-and-eat the shelves out of business," Mamoru mused to himself as he opened the door to his apartment, stepping inside before closing and locking the locks on his door.

The four-walled apartment looked to be the same as he had left it, as he moved to flick on the apartment lights. Empty. Cold. Lonely. Completely no one else there or any sign of life, except Mamoru just being inside there. It's how he liked it.

Being by himself completely alone, though quietly and secretly inside himself...Mamoru really wished he wasn't all alone living in there. He shook his mind out of those silent thoughts as he stepped into the kitchen to unload his groceries to put them away in their place, each in the perfect organization. All cleanly organized, just how he liked his life in routine and perfect order. Controlled. Just the way he wanted it all.

After everything was put away, he put his simple plugin coffee machine to work to brew up some fresh coffee for the late night. While it was quietly brewing, he put a couple of steamed meat buns and a microwave instant meal of a small bowl of chicken spicy curry with rice into the microwave to cook for his late night dinner. After the bing of the microwave and the coffee later announced his plain black coffee and his cheap instant meals were finished; he put aside a book on gemstones and crystals he had been reading on his couch before going to retrieve his food, a coffee mug, and a T.V. Tray. Within minutes he found himself with his dinner and mug of hot coffee with a little bit of vanilla french cream in it back at the couch and turning on the television to watch mindless late-night Juban evening news. It was a mindless routine for the high school orphan, eating a late night dinner alone, drinking coffee, and watching television.

Mamoru looked around the room, observing his few prized possessions. There were a few planetary posters and framed artwork of the lunar image of the earth's moon hanging in the living room walls by his bookshelves crammed with various books, novels, and textbooks for school. No photographs of himself or of his former family, or former classmates from childhood in his old life, or classmates he had some relationships with friendship wise like Motoki around the living room's walls or shelves. He lived there, but the place hardly looked lived in...it just felt cold with the bare colored walls of the apartment.

 _'Maybe I should take up Motoki's advice and give in to getting a couple of simple houseplants for at least some company...maybe a cactus or two with a few buds of red roses for some life or color in this place...I'm too busy with classes, studying, work hours to afford having a pet like a fish, lizard, hamster, cat, or a dog...even if I could afford it with managing and budgeting my money from the trust fund...I just couldn't commit myself to care for a pet...no, a plant is easier...no real trouble, no need for a real connection or relationship or trust like with animals or people,'_ he thought to himself silently as he ate into a meat bun while watching the television screen.

It was settled, tomorrow morning after a simple breakfast after his early hours jog in the park, he would go down to the local plant shop in the Juban area to get a couple of moonflower baby cactus and simple red rose baby plants and supplies needed to care for them. He'd raise some plants for some color in his apartment, make it less a little dreary in there, and maybe so he'd have something to want to care about and nurture. Maybe his parents who he just couldn't remember were plant people? Maybe his Mother or Father had a garden in where ever they had once lived at in Japan and bred or raised flowers or plants like cactus's or roses. Maybe...maybe that's why he felt a kinship for obsessing over loving red roses.

Maybe? Even after eating, turning off the television, tossing the remains of dinner container dishes and throw away chopsticks into the kitchen trash bin, and showering before taking a book with him to bed, those thoughts kept playing in his mind. He kept wondering why did that strange younger blond teenage girl keep bothering him in the convenience store? Why did he have this urge to want to get some plants and start growing roses in his home? Why did he always feel he had to be alone all the time?

Would he still have those strange dreams of that mysterious princess haunting him again when he'd sleep again? He didn't know but had a feeling he would dream of her again. He always did, after all...it was all the same routine in his daily life of day and night. Nothing in his life routine ever changed...at least that's what Mamoru had assumed.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Ending Notes:**

Another Day of writing finished. I hope everyone enjoyed this one. I wasn't sure if I was able to really get into getting in Mamoru's mindset and a world of living alone in his lonely apartment in his life before Usagi had entered it. I hope I did it alright, not really sure. But anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed reading this one.


	5. August 2nd - A Masked Man

**Disclaimer:** I am not in any way affiliated with Sailor Moon; Sailor Moon the Manga (Comic/Graphic Novel series) was created and owned legally by it's creator Naoko Takeuchi, while other companies have or had prior licensing rights to the original Anime and various reboot Anime Series Sailor Moon, such as companies being Toei Animation, Madmen Entertainment, VIZ Media, DIC Media, Cloverfield Media, etc. The characters contained herein are not mine. The only thing I own rights to or creation is if any of my original characters are in this fan fictional story. No money is being made from this fanfiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

I own nothing! Thus no need for a lawsuit! Last time I checked, I don't own anything. Nope. Sadly. Sorry.

 **Author's Note:** Here's the next one for MamoChiba Week, for Day 5 which is A Masked Hero. I'd like to thank everyone who had read and reviewed the last chapter's story. I appreciate every review, I read every review so, thank you.

Now, due to me leaving tomorrow at some point to go on a mini-vacation for this weekend; a road trip to San Diego, California...guess what? I'll be posting the remaining two stories of the last two days of MamoChiba Week before the weekend is over since they are both almost 90% finished with being written. So I will be posting the remaining stories between today/tonight/and tomorrow morning, so I won't have to make everyone wait until after the weekend to be able to read them.

Enjoy reading this new one everyone.

* * *

 **MamoChiba Week: Day 5**

 **Thursday, August 2nd – A Masked Hero**

 **Title: "Tux Gets Surprised"**

* * *

When it comes to superheroes in comic books and stories revolved around superheroes, they all have their weaknesses that could either kill them or bring them to their knees. Superman, for example, could die from the green and powerful kryptonite. The Green Lantern's weakness is everything having to do with the color surprisingly yellow. Noise Pollution could take out the great blind crime fighter the Daredevil. The dark knight Batman's weakness was being human, while some said the guilt of his parents' death by their murder.

So what was the great masked superhero of Tokyo, Tuxedo Kamen's secret weakness? Simply, his weaknesses were two women who were the same person but different as day and night: The Sailor Senshi Leader of the Senshi Warriors Sailor Moon, and a young woman who worked at a comic book store, one Usagi Tsukino. Both were his ultimate kryptonite. The masked crusader at the moment was racing throughout the rooftops of residential and abandon buildings in Tokyo; heeding to the call of his Moon Senshi to follow her as she ran ahead of him.

Earlier that evening an hour ago, his alter ego, Newly Resident Doctor Mamoru Chiba had barely just gotten himself home when his psychic connection with Usagi had kicked in alerting him. He had felt her transform just as he was about to enter the parking lot's elevator. Minutes later, once his transform of Tuxedo Kamen finished in a flash, just as he was about to head over to his black Suzuki motorcycle...he noticed someone sitting on his parked bike. A petite looking woman dressed in a sailor Senshi uniform of pink, white, dark navy blue, and gold, boots, and gloves looked on at him with a knowing grin; a crescent moon above her tiara.

"Nani? Eternal Sailor Moon? I just felt you transform, what's going on?" Tuxedo Kamen asked feeling dumbfounded about why she was there in the parking garage with him, and _'why'_ was she sitting on his bike.

"Didn't mean to worry or scare you Mamo...Tuxedo Kamen, but I think _'someone'_ forgot about our surprise date that I was planning on taking us on. Did we forget to love?" Sailor Moon asked, her pink lips forming into an amused smile while her sky blue eyes twinkled like stars.

"Date? Oh, Kami! I'm so sorry Usako, I completely forgot. I've been occupied with work all week dealing with shifts in the emergency room and so many things to do. I'm really sorry love." Mamoru tried apologizing as he moved towards his fiancee and favorite Senshi, as she hopped off the motorcycle, and allowing him to embrace her lovingly.

"There's nothing to be sorry for my silly Mamo-chan. I know you've been exhausted, coming home to our apartment too tired to do anything but eat leftovers I've made before taking a quick shower and crashing in bed. That's why, I transformed to get you ready, come on, follow me, my masked man," Eternal Sailor Moon's voice gently cooed to him, her gloved hand motioning to him to follow her as she led him to follow her out of the parking lot through the stairwell.

"Where are we going?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, following her up the stairwell trying to keep up with her movement.

"We're going to be heading off to our date that I have been planning for a couple of days now. Just keep up with me Tuxedo Kamen, and follow me to the abandoned flower shop's rooftop that's right next to the west entrance of Juban Park." She replied, as they soon arrived at the top of the stairs before she took off in a run and jumped off, landing on to the nearby building's roof.

"You've never questioned her when she'd get mysterious about trying to surprise you on Christmas, Valentine's Day, Your Anniversary, or Birthday so don't try to question her now Tux," Mamoru told himself as he took a breath, and ran off before jumping off after her.

Into the night, he was following the Sailor Senshi with angelic white wings was on, and did Tuxedo Kamen enjoy cashing after his favorite moon goddess.

* * *

"Nice run hai? I think we worked up quite the exercise getting our cardio and work out in with that game of tag." Eternal Sailor Moon laughed as she led her caped lover to the rooftop of the once flower shop business.

"Yeah, wonderful. Now, are you going to tell me what our date night is of us standing here on this rooftop and by the park?" Tuxedo Kamen asked as he was trying to finish catching his breath, looking confused until Sailor Moon motioned him to come to the edge of the rooftop.

"That's why The Juban Park during the summer season every other week on Fridays hosts a movie cinema marathon in the park. They have food vendors, a giant inflatable movie screen, and a digital projector to show movies. All the families gather picnic style on the grass in the park to enjoy. See? I thought this would be fun to do, for our other _'aliases'_...We're perfectly safe up here, no one can see us with how dark it is, plus...no one's going to bother looking up here." Sailor Moon explained, pointing out how from where they were, they had a perfect viewing to down below of seeing the giant theater screen and the dimming hanging lights in the trees by it that the city park had done for the event.

"This is amazing, Usako...have I ever told you that you were the most thoughtful and amazing woman who has a heart of gold?" Tuxedo Kamen smiled as he pulled her into a hug against him.

"Yes, many times but I don't get tired of hearing it...oh, wait. Hold that thought Mamo-chan," Usagi smiled as she moved from his embrace, surprising him as she pulled out of her magical subspace pocket which looked like two small objects as she threw them on to the ground as pink smoke appeared and when the dust settled...he saw...the unthinkable!

"Two lawn folding chairs?! Nani? How?" Tuxedo Kamen asked looking bewildered as the Senshi giggled mischievously.

"Magic, well senshi magic. I learned a couple of tricks with the Luna Pen and some practice to shrink objects and almost anything can be placed into my sailor Senshi subspace pockets...like this for example," the blonde haired girl explained as she pulled out of her subspace pocket a pink picnic basket covered up in a pink and white checkered fabric with moons on them.

"A picnic basket?" her masked lover asked, blinking as he sat down in one of the now folded chairs by the edge of the rooftop.

"Hai, I thought we'd get hungry so presto date night dinner for dinner and a movie. Before you came home from your work shift, I had picked up ordering some KFC crispy traditional chicken, then some coleslaw, and whipped up in our apartment kitchen some sugar cookies, chocolate brownies, instant popcorn, baked oven sweet potatoes. Plus, I got some bottles of ice cold fizzy flavored fruit sodas and Coca-Cola sodas for us to drink. My Senshi magic with the Luna pen inside this magical picnic basket kept the food nice and hot, while the drinks cold as ice in my subspace pockets. Didn't ever expect me to plan something this magical or think of it huh Mamo-chan?" Usagi grinned mischievously as she started taking the picnic blanket outputting it before their lawn chairs, setting up the food, drinks, paper plates with napkins and eating utensils about.

"No, I never expected you to do this much less knew you are able to do this with your Senshi powers or subspace pockets. You amaze me every time Usako," Mamoru smiled as he took off his mask, and watched as Usagi pulled out of the basket a small pink radio with two plugged in sets of ear pieced headphones.

"What's that for?" Mamoru asked.

"For us to be able to get the reception for us to hear the movie in case we can't hear it if their audio speakers are too low or not loud enough. Magic Mamo-chan, magic," Usagi teased as she turned on the radio, handing a headphone set to him as he took off his top hat.

"Well, this is a first for us, a first time we get to go on a date as our super selves. But this feels nice, thanks Usako. I'm happy just being here with you...and all of this you've done for me."

"Think nothing of it Mamo-chan, sometimes even us girls as superheroes have to spoil our love interest and future husband superheroes sometime with a nice surprise. Oh, look! They're playing a Disney movie! It's The Princess and the Frog! We always wanted to see it!" Usagi exclaimed, looking excited as she moved her chair closer to Mamoru's while he started serving their plates as he just grinned.

This was definitely going to be the best date night for Tuxedo Kamen, enjoying a nice put together rooftop picnic with his favorite moon warrior, while they both cuddled, watching a cinema in the park showing from above without anyone noticing them there secretly.

"Isn't this perfect my masked man? Just the two of us? Like the picnic spread?" Usagi asked as Mamoru passed her a plate piled high with the usual amount of food he knew she'd be capable of eating without any problem.

"Hai, mmmm. This chicken is great Usa, the side dishes too. Did you make these cookies too?"

"Yep, the ones Chibi-Usa loved that Mama and I would bake at home when she'd visit before. Those however are for dessert later in the movie or the next one they show. I think it's a double Disney movie double feature tonight, according to the fliers I saw online on facebook about it. Here, have a bottle of Coke. Thankful for senshi strength in this form to not have to use a bottle opener," Usagi spoke, handing him an opened cold glass bottle of Coca-Cola as he graciously accepted it.

"Thanks Usako, oh the movie's starting."

"Hai."

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Ending Notes:**

So this was a little short but still cute none-the-less. I got inspired by how in some cities across California and in other states here in the States public parks hold events like movies in the park. I could imagine that happening in Juban and Usagi wanting to treat her Mamoru to something like this...it got more even better when I questioned, 'What if Sailor Moon decided to treat Tuxedo Kamen to a surprise date night for once?' And this was the outcome. I hope everyone enjoyed reading.


	6. August 3rd - Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer:** I am not in any way affiliated with Sailor Moon; Sailor Moon the Manga (Comic/Graphic Novel series) was created and owned legally by it's creator Naoko Takeuchi, while other companies have or had prior licensing rights to the original Anime and various reboot Anime Series Sailor Moon, such as companies being Toei Animation, Madmen Entertainment, VIZ Media, DIC Media, Cloverfield Media, etc. The characters contained herein are not mine. The only thing I own rights to or creation is if any of my original characters are in this fan fictional story. No money is being made from this fanfiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

I own nothing! Thus no need for a lawsuit! Last time I checked, I don't own anything. Nope. Sadly. Sorry.

 **Author's Note:**

Here is something I decided to write in honor of our boy's special day today August 3rd, Mamoru Chiba's Birthday!

So, I felt like writing something a little different when I was brainstorming earlier this week for it via plotting. This one is AU (Alternate Universe set again, after Sailor Stars.) Again, thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing this series of various Mamoru-themed and centered stories. I've read each review and appreciated every one of them sent in.

Thank you all, enjoy this story.

* * *

 **MamoChiba Week: Day 6**

 **Friday, August 3rd – Mamoru's Birthday**

 **Title: "Happy Birthday Mamo-Chan!"**

* * *

"Mmm...I think two slices of chocolate and strawberry birthday cake is my limit this week on sweets. It'll affect my blood pressure but it was well worth it," Mamoru mumbled with a satisfied smile on his face, as he buried his head further into his wife's shoulder as the two of them laid together on their living room couch.

"Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed your birthday cake Mamo-Chan. How does it feel being an old man at 40?" Usagi teased him with a look of amusement in her eyes as he snorted.

"I'm not 'that old' for just having turned the big 4-0 today you silly Odango-Atama," Mamoru shook his head and poked his wife's nose lightly with a 'bop' like their children would do to their poor cats, Luna and Diana.

"I know, I know...just teasing Mamo-chan. You look quite good looking for forty years old, you've barely got any white or Grey hairs...guess it's power of the golden crystal with how the silver crystal's slowed down our aging process." Usagi mused as she pushed herself off of the comfortable couch as her husband began to protest her leaving.

"You stay here birthday boy, I've got a table full of leftover dinner and birthday cake to clear away before we do presents. CHIBI-USA! KEI! PLEASE GET DOWN HERE AND HELP ME CLEAR THE TABLE AND TAKE THE DISHES TO THE KITCHEN! YOUR FATHER'S GOING TO OPEN HIS BIRTHDAY GIFTS AS SOON AS THE DINING ROOM TABLE'S CLEARED!" Usagi hollered as she looked at the stairway of the living room, as Mamoru sat up on the couch, hearing the sounds of pitter-patter footsteps coming from upstairs.

"Coming! I was updating my Neko-Kawaii Cats Blog! Hey! Move it baka you dumpling head!" Chibi-Usa's voice could be heard followed by a younger girl's voice yelping an 'Ow! You did that on purpose! I'm telling Momma and Daddy!'

"Both of you dumb bunnies move! Come on, let me through! I wanna see Daddy open his gifts! Mama! Usagi and Kou are fighting and sticking their tongues out at each other again!" a little boy's voice shouted from the top of the stairs, as Usagi and Mamoru saw his familiar dark ebony hair and brownish eyes.

"Girls! Stop fighting, I mean it! It's your Father's Birthday for Kami's sakes! Kei, stop tattle-tailing, you know Mommy doesn't like that, " Usagi hollered, mirroring almost a carbon copy as Ikuko-Mama as Mamoru silently observed amusingly to himself.

 _'Like Mother like Daughter, Usako's become so much like Ikuko...'_ He thought to himself trying not to chuckle out loud or he'd have to face the wrath of his beautiful wife in her mid-thirties despite not even looking a day out of her twenties.

"Coming! Kousagi, move it! She started it, Mom," a pre-teen thirteen year old 'Usagi' Chibi-Usa mumbled loudly as she shot her little eight-year-old sister Kousagi a dirty look, while the smaller girl just stuck her tongue out at her as they both trotted down the stairs.

"I don't care, I don't want to hear it. Now you two march to the table, clear your plates from cake and ice cream. Take them to the sink, don't forget your cups and silverware either. Wait, where's your little brother?" Usagi asked, only noticing two out of their three children going into the kitchen.

"He's still upstairs, being a dork," Chibi-Usa mumbled as she bunny-dashed into the kitchen while Kousagi took to clearing the kitchen table quickly.

"Kei honey, what are you doing up there?" Usagi asked as Mamoru got up to go retrieve him, as if knowing what had happened, as always with his Fatherly ESP sixth sense.

"M-mama...they shoved and practically walked all over on me like cattle cows on the cowboy shows on TV. I watch with Grandpa-Kenji! They just left me all up here alone! Daddy, I think Chibi-Usa broke my ribs and tailbone, can you guys punish her?" Kei's voice wailed and whined from the top of the stairs as his Mother sighed going into the kitchen, while his Father laughed as he climbed up the stairs.

"I'm sure you're all right Kei-chan, but let's take a look at you. Come here, hmm...nope! I see nothing wrong with your tailbone or sides of your rib bones. I think you'll be all right Kei." Mamoru assured his six-year-old son, scooping the boy that had his matching ebony messy hair and his Grandmother Ikuko's brown-dark eyes, into his arms.

"Promise? If I got to go to the hospital and see Auntie Ami, I say you and Momma punish them, make Kou-baka eat spinach and carrots, and Chibi-baka not is allowed to talk to her friends on her dumb cell phone anymore." Kei spit fired, pouting with a glare that mirrored his Mother when she was fired up or upset.

"I don't think you'll have to see Aunt Ami in the hospital anytime soon Kei. Besides, as much as I know you think your older sisters are pains in the butts, you know you still love them...and they love you dearly, though they like bossing you around. Their older sisters, it's what they do," Mamoru assured him, hoping his words of Fatherly wisdom could help calm his only son down as he climbed down the stairs.

"Fine...they aren't that bad...meh. Can you and Momma have another baby so I can get a Brother to play with and even out the kid number in this house Daddy? There are too many girls in this place." Kei asked, making his Father laugh even more while blushing in his face slightly.

"I can agree with you on that, too many girls in this family and we're the only to boys in our home. I'm not sure if your Mommy and I would want to have another baby, not when we're happy having only the three of you besides our cats Luna and Diana to spoil all the time. Maybe we'll consider giving you and the girls a new sibling...one day, just not now. Three monsters like you are all I can handle."

"Okay...I do like being the only one who gets to go with you every other Sundays to go to the baseball games, play soccer in the park, and go to soccer match games with you Daddy, Auntie Haruka, Uncle Shingo and Uncle Motoki. Momma can have Chibi-Usa and Kousagi when they do whatever boring girls stuff she does with them and Aunties Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto! What do they do?" Kei asked, looking curiously as Mamoru put him down once they reached the open living room-dining room area of their two-story house.

"Your Mommy with your Aunts take the girls to do different things I imagine. Sometimes they stay for tea gatherings at Auntie Rei's Temple and Shrine. Or they bake things with Auntie Makoto at her apartment with Uncle Nephrite when he doesn't go with all of us guys to do guy things. Sometimes they go shopping at the mall with crazy Auntie Minako. Sometimes, Your Mommy takes your sisters to visit with Auntie Setsuna and Auntie Hotaru at their Mansion to knit, have tea, or talk. They do different things like we do with your Uncles and Aunt," Mamoru answered calmly, as his son nodded quietly.

"Makes sense I guess. Mama! Can we watch Daddy open his presents now?!" Kei asked loudly, proving despite having had Mamoru's looks, that he had Usagi's vocal range of a voice trait wise.

"My goddess, please calm yourself Kei baby. Inside voice sweetie, we've talked about this before. Yes, the girls and I are all done now. Daddy can open his gifts now, girls on in. Present time," Usagi smiled as Chibi-Usa and Kousagi both ran into the room, both carrying cards and birthday gift bags.

"Happy Birthday Dad Here's a card from Aunt Setsuna 'Puu', Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru. Hotaru gave it to me to give to you from them when she and I met up for Starbucks by the bookstore when we were hanging out with our other friends from Mugen Academy after school for a little bit. Aunt Michiru and Haruka are still in Europe for her violin tour, so Hotaru said she and Setsuna covered your gift from them too," Chibi-Usa explained as she handed her Father a large pastel violet envelop.

"Well thank you to your aunts then. Let's see what Setsuna-chan and Hotaru-chan got me this year...well look at that. A birthday card with an image of the planet earth and a gift card to one of my favorite bookstores with enough Yen to let me buy twenty books. That's thoughtful," Mamoru grinned, eyeing the gift card like it was gold while his younger children rolled their eyes, and his wife giggled.

"They know you too well as they know me too good Mamo-chan. Here honey, open this big box wrapped in rainbow colors. It's a group gift from Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto and the guys. Kunzite dropped it off here at the house when he was on his lunch break from working at the car dealership, while the kids were in school," Usagi smiled motioning to the large box wrapped in colorful watercolor wrapping paper on the table.

"All right. What did those eight get me? Anthropology and Medical Science Antique Books, this has to be from Ami and Zoicite. A brightly colored orange and bright pink Hawaiian shirt...clearly this is from Minako and I highly doubt Kunzite had a say in this gift picking matter...Usako, make sure to put this shirt in the very back of our closet. A box of homemade chocolates and mint-chocolate chip baked cookies, definitely from Makoto, and this small picture paper framed image art of constellations of stars is so from Nephrite. Lastly, from Rei and Jadeite is...prayer charms I can hang up in my office and in my car according to this note from Rei. As well as a Buddhist set of prayer bracelets from Jad, I can wear to keep good thoughts and vibes." Mamoru smiled as he looked over the gifts from the package from his and his wife's best friends; the Inner Senshi and Shitennou.

"Those are really cool gifts, Daddy, I like the prayer bracelets. They look pretty and will look dashing on you," Kousagi cooed looking at the bracelets in awe.

"Thank you Kou-chan, I think I'll enjoy wearing them. Whose gifts are next?" Mamoru asked as Usagi took the gifts, placing them back inside the box, as Chibi-Usa handed him a small pink themed gift bag with pink and purple tissue paper.

"This is from my Dad, and technically Luna and Diana." Chibi-Usa smiled. "Thanks, Chibi-Cheebs, oh this is great! Did you get me a new tie, for work? Then some new cuffs for my long sleeved work shirts? These are wonderful Chibi-Usa, thank you, sweetheart," Mamoru thanked his oldest daughter with a hug as she blushed a bit.

"It's nothing Dad, Mum helped me pick them out when we went out shopping and ditched Aunt Minako so she wouldn't interfere with what I wanted to buy. I thought the black and blue gold cuffs would look nice. The tie with green swirls against the sea blue reminded me of Earth, and Mom said you'd love it." Chibi-Usa shrugged but was still grinning as he let go of her.

"I love them. Really, I do. What's that you got there Kou-chan?" Mamoru asked, noticing his youngest daughter was hopping up and down with her gift.

"Me next Dad! I made you the coolest thing ever when I was in school! With my teacher's help putting it together," Kousagi explained as Mamoru took the wrapped strange looking gift, and unwrapping it to find a wooden Popsicle stick-ed collage picture frame that was painted, and had various buttons and small toy trinkets glued to them, with a photograph in it.

"What's this Kou? This is quite creative and colorful, are these star beads with little miniature toy dinosaurs and planets on it?" Mamoru asked as Kousagi hopped into his lap, as he was sitting on his chair at the table.

"Hai! My teacher helped me glue them all on there with the sticks after I painted them all purple and blue, your favorite colors. Mommy gave me the picture, see! That's You Daddy, Then Momma, Me, Chibi-Usa, and Kei when we all were at Tokyo Disneyland when we went for your Birthday last year. You look silly with those Mouse Ears on you when we were smiling with Mickey Mouse Daddy!" Kousagi explained in between giggles while her Father blushed a bit.

"I have to agree, it's very cute...the only time you were willing to wear those ears honey," Usagi snickered softly as he rolled his eyes before looking back at the littlest Odango in the family.

"This is really cute and thoughtful Kou, I love it. I think I'll put it on my office desk at work. Thank you, princess," he thanked her, giving her a kiss on her cheek as she giggled.

"Daddy, here's my gift...Momma helped me make it when it was hard for me to build together," Kei spoke up as his Mother helped him lift something wrapped in clear wrapping and birthday ribbons from under the table, to the top of the table in front of him.

"Wow, what is all of this in this basket?" Mamoru asked looking at Usagi and Kei who were both smiling widely.

"All of your favorite things for when you watch baseball on the television with me Daddy! See, there's your favorite bottles of Root-beer and Chocolate Coke Sodas, Peanuts, Chocolate Candies you like, Some of your favorite Chocolate Candy Bars like Kit Kats and M&M's, then Potato Chips! Then a brand new Tigers Baseball Cap, Momma got it from the sports store when she took me weeks ago, and I picked it out!" Kei explained, pointing out everything to him in the clear wrapping as Mamoru grinned amusingly.

"Thank you Kei, this was really thoughtful and creative on your part and having your Mommy help you out with it. I'll save these treats for the next weekend we're in our favorite armchair watching baseball on TV. All right?"

"Got it! Just us guys!" Kei nodded, diving into his Father's lap alongside Kousagi to give him a hug happily.

"Thank you guys, I loved all of my gifts. You all are the best," Mamoru smiled, looking to his children contently.

"Welcome, Dad." Chibi-Usa nodded, as she pulled her phone out of her pocket just as it pinged, "Excuse me...Got to take this...it's Momo...girl crisis mode...Night Dad, Happy Birthday," Chibi-Usa quickly kissed him goodnight, before doing the same to her Mother before taking off up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Wait...what about Momma? She didn't give you a birthday gift," Kousagi brought up, noticing there wasn't anything to their Father from their Mother on the table, as her little brother nodded.

"Yeah, Mommy...didn't you get Daddy a gift?"

"Oh I did Kei, you see, I gave him multiple gifts like grown-ups do for other grown-ups on their birthdays. I made him his favorite dinner of lamb and chicken coconut curry with his favorite mint rice, then those pork-ed stuffed dumplings, and baked sweet potatoes. I had even bought him a custom chocolate dark and sweet chocolate cake with the strawberries he loves. Plus, I gave him the best three birthday gifts in the world that he already has here," their Mother calmly explained as she moved to hug their Father as they looked to them confused.

"What did you give Daddy already that's so great, and three?" Kousagi asked, feeling puzzled.

"She gave me you, and your brother and sister silly. Those are the three greatest gifts I could ask for," Mamoru explained laughing as Usagi nodded grinning.

"Oh...I see." Kousagi nodded.

"I don't get it...see what?" Kei asked puzzled.

"I'll tell you about it all when you're much older, okay? All right you two, it's time for you both to go take a bath before bedtime. Kou, please go shower in your's and Chibi-Usa's shared connected bathroom between your bedrooms. Shower now while your sister's still gabbing on her cell phone if you want to beat her to using the tub. Kei, honey go to mine and Daddy's bathroom and I'll be up to give you a bubble bath with your army men and Gundam wing toys." Usagi instructed them both as they nodded and immediately gave Mamoru hugs and kisses before hopping off of his lap, to go upstairs.

"Thanks for the quiet at home birthday dinner with just the four of you Usako."

"No problem Mamo-chan, it was nice. Why don't you hang out with Luna in the living room and watch some news on the television while I go make sure our youngest moon monkeys are doing what they have to do."

Usagi smiled, motioning to him to go into the living room, as she took off upstairs.

* * *

"Hey, Mamo, enjoying that new book Ami and Zoi got you?" Usagi asked as she stepped into their master bedroom upstairs, throwing her long blond and silvery hair into a loose braid as she was wearing her _'Mom PJ's'_ as Mamoru referred to them being of an old Sailor V t-shirt and faded gray yoga pants.

"It's interesting, so how did wrangling our moon monkeys go?" Mamoru asked, putting his book and reading glasses on to his side of the bed's side table, turning off the lamp.

"The usual routine, Kei protested having to get out of the tub...I had to chase after his naked butt all over the hallway carrying his frog towel robe until I cornered him in the guest room. Then got him to get into his usual pajamas of robots and planets. Read him his usual stories of Dragon Ball Mangas, he was asleep by volume ten this time. Then I made sure Chibi-Usa was off her laptop and phone for lights out, she pleaded-protested but gave in going to sleep." Usagi explained as she slid into her side of the bed, burrowing herself under the black and rose red sheets and comforter, latching on to her husband's side affectionately.

"That's good, what about our second born moon monkey? Did she give you a hassle?" Mamoru asked, stroking his hands into his wife's hair bangs.

"Nope, at least she's the easiest to deal with for bedtime. Kousagi was all ready for bed when I got to her last. Had on her favorite Hello Kitty sleep dress on, in her bed fully ready for story time. She asked to hear about stories of 'Sailor Moon having to Rescue the dashing Tuxedo Kamen from the evil Queen Beryl' from all those urban legends people talk about 'them' around town and all over Tokyo. I amused her with some stories naturally. She was fast asleep afterward," Usagi answered.

"That easy to get her to fall asleep? I have to hand it to you Usako, you know all our kids' weaknesses." Mamoru chuckled.

"Naturally, Motherly instincts. Now that our kids are all in bed finally, I think now I can tell you what I did get you for your birthday Mamo...we just won't be telling the kids...until the time's right and I'm in the clear," Usagi grinned as Mamoru looked confused to what she had just said to him, as she curled up more on to his chest nuzzling his old Harvard school t-shirt.

"You got me a gift? Why wouldn't we tell the kids un-wait...IN THE CLEAR?" Mamoru exclaimed as he bolted up in their bed, looking wide-eyed at Usagi who just laid there grinning mischievously like she just had been the cat that ate the canary.

"Hai, I got to wait until I'm in the clear for us to tell the kids...plus, I need to actually see Ami about it to confirm everything's official...I had to pee on a test stick in the bathroom and wait forever it felt like...kind of difficult to wait for timed results when you have a younger son literally outside the bathroom door asking why was I taking so long to go to the bathroom, and various other questions. I had to hide the thing in toilet paper and in my jean pocket so Kei wouldn't see it or go blabbing to you or the girls. I hid it in my jewelry box." Usagi explained laughing finding it all amusing as Mamoru's face was going pale at the realization.

"Usa...Usako? We're...again? Are we going to be parents again? You're...are you sure?" He asked stammering, not protesting as his wife pulled him down to her in a hug, taking his hand to where her stomach was under her shirt.

"Yes, I'm a hundred percent sure...my crystal confirmed it when I used my old sense abilities when I could feel things when I was Serenity back during you know when...We're going to be a family of six Mamo-chan. I hope it's another boy, Happy Birthday Baby." Usagi grinned, as she let his hand feel her stomach as his eyes went into concentration as she could tell he was using the abilities of his own crystal and earth's powers to see if he could sense the newest life force within her.

"Kami...you're right...Another star...life...we're going to have another baby. Usako? How do you feel about this? Us having another one? I know we said after we planned for having Kei that we didn't want anymore, and started using contraception...I'm not saying we couldn't afford another child, not at all Usa. With my salary working, and how much we've saved up, we have an extra room here in this house for a new bedroom. We could turn half our room here into a nursery for the fourth...oh Kami, our fourth child. A son or daughter. What do you think?" Mamoru asked, blabbering away smiling wide as his eyes looked excited.

"I think we'll be perfectly okay. Plenty of people have more than one child...well, maybe not reborn Lunarians and Terrans who secretly have children who are half Lunarian-Terran like us but who's judging? I think we'll be all right with one more child, one more baby Mamo. I always did want one more honestly, plus...I don't think my birth control was working well anyway, might have forgotten to take it one day or something. I think our newest _'addition'_ happened that one weekend when my parents took the kids off our hands when we let them stay with them at their house...and...you know." Usagi answered while recalling some things as Mamoru nodded remembering as well.

"Yeah...your parents looked after them on that weekend visit they had them, while we took off for that road trip when we went to Kyoto...stayed at that nice hotel and had one too many drinks...and we both woke up with that bad hangover together." Mamoru sighed, remembering how he and Usagi had one too many rounds of Saki and vodka playing drinking games in their hotel room for laughs and plain fun with another.

"Well, that's what happens when you tried out drinking me in shots...I still say I won that battle...but yeah, we're going to be parents again...you really excited?" Usagi asked, her delicate soft hands moving to play with Mamoru's black ebony locks of hair that seemed to be growing longer.

"Hai, I'm excited. I always wanted a big family, you and I here together...with Chibi-Usa and a couple of more kids for her to run around with and play in our home...just us all together. This life is better than that could have been living for us had Crystal Tokyo came to pass and if we had to have taken the throne as royalty if the world would have frozen...I'm glad we got this future instead, to be normal, together. I'm happy Usako, thank you for my newest birthday gift." Mamoru smiled, as he hugged Usagi to him and threw a protective arm around her flat looking stomach.

"Your welcome Mamo...Happy Birthday my Endy...I love you."

"I love you too my Sere."

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Ending Notes:**

Whew! Finished. This one took me some time to write the second the plot moon bunnies took over and I just went with it. I felt adding Kousagi again into the mix with Chibi-Usa and a new made up original character for the Chiba family was the right move. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this one of an AU older Mamoru and Usagi with his or her happy little family. Hope everyone enjoyed reading this one. Just one more story left.


	7. August 4th - Free Day

**Disclaimer:** I am not in any way affiliated with Sailor Moon; Sailor Moon the Manga (Comic/Graphic Novel series) was created and owned legally by it's creator Naoko Takeuchi, while other companies have or had prior licensing rights to the original Anime and various reboot Anime Series Sailor Moon, such as companies being Toei Animation, Madmen Entertainment, VIZ Media, DIC Media, Cloverfield Media, etc. The characters contained herein are not mine. The only thing I own rights to or creation is if any of my original characters are in this fan fictional story. No money is being made from this fanfiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

I own nothing! Thus no need for a lawsuit! Last time I checked, I don't own anything. Nope. Sadly. Sorry.

 **Author's Note:**

Here is the final one, the final story for this series for MamoChiba Week. I can't believe it's ended. This has been such an amazing ride, writing about Mamoru, being able to get creative with getting into Mamoru's mind. It seriously has been so much fun! I would like to thank all of my readers, fan fiction fans, and reviewers who have reviewed, commented, or cheered me on writing and posting these stories for this challenge week series.

Thank you so much, everyone, I appreciated all of the positive feedback in reviews and comments you all have left! With that said, for this final prompt being Free Day; I decided to write something in reference to that first day's story of Childhood. Yes, the return of Little Mamoru and Little Usagi! Enjoy reading everybody, this is the last story in this series!

* * *

 **MamoChiba Week: Day 7**

 **Saturday, August 4th – Free Day**

 **Title: "Little Mamoru's Playdate with his Little Usako"**

* * *

"Mommy, you sure you brought all the stuff with us? We didn't forget anything?" little Mamoru asked his Mother from his booster seat in the back of the Green Nissan, as his Mother continued driving.

"Hai, for the millionth time Mamoru honey I made sure I packed the double chocolate chip cookies we baked in the cookie box and brought it in here before we left home. As well as the fruit salad and the red roses for Usagi and her Mother," Hana Chiba tried assuring him.

"Are you sure Mommy? You picked the very best-est prettiest red roses for Usako?" Mamoru asked, as his Mother sighed and murmured 'Hai.'

"Alright, had to make sure Mommy. I want Usako to like me, so I want to give her the best cause she's pretty and special." Mamoru spoke with a smile on his face as he looked out the car window watching the neighborhoods and city life of Juban go by.

"I think Usagi is quite a special little girl too honey, I believe she'll like you no matter what you give her or who you are. Just be yourself Mamoru, and she'll like you as much as you like her. Now, let's talk manners mister. Be polite, on your best behavior, try not to make any messes or get too carried away with Usagi running around her house. Listen to Usagi's Mother and Me, you know the drill of it is a privilege of being a guest at a friend's house," Hana spoke in her best parental Mommy voice as her son continued smiling as he nodded.

 _'Good, I think you are going to have fun today visiting Usagi. I can feel it.'_ Hana thought to herself silently as she continued driving, taking the route directions Ikuko had given her on the phone days ago.

* * *

"Usagi, calm down! Just sit still while I try fixing your second bun, it'll be alright." Ikuko Tsukino tried settling her fidgeting hyper daughter down on the stool in the family bathroom.

"I can't Momma, I'm too excited! Mamo-chan's coming over to play with me! I can't wait!" Usagi exclaimed cheerfully as Ikuko shook her head with a sigh.

"Just a few more pins and we are finished, there. Your buns and pigtails are perfect, as always Usagi. Take a look in the mirror, does my little bunny approve?" Ikuko asked as the blonde haired little girl looked into the mirror.

"It's just like always Momma, perfect! How do my clothes look?" Usagi asked as she twirled around in her pink short sleeved child's blouse that had embroidered black bunnies on it patterned style, wearing simple child's sized blue jeans, and her little feet bare.

"You look really pretty Usagi. Come on sweet pea, let's go downstairs to the kitchen so we can finish making some lemonade for our guests." Ikuko smiled, as her daughter nodded, following her out of the bathroom and down the hallway to the stairway.

"Momma, why didn't Daddy go to work today? He doesn't look sick." Usagi asked, still puzzled as to why her Father decided to stay home and why she saw him all throughout morning breakfast, which wasn't his usual routine.

"Well...your Daddy decided to take a 'personal day' off of going to work, sometimes grown-ups are allowed days off like that. Come on, let's go make that lemonade." Ikuko sighed, knowing very well 'why' Kenji had taken the day off.

"But why did he want a personal day off for?" Usagi asked again.

* * *

"Kenji dear, our guests will be here any minute. Are you sure you don't want to join Hana and I for some drinks and lunch while the baby's napping and Usagi's playing with Mamoru after lunchtime?" Ikuko called outside of her husband's personal small room a.k.a. His "Man-Cave Office".

"N-no! I'll come out after I'm done working on this article I'm writing...Kami, it's happening...my baby girl's f-first p-play date...what's next? She'll be going to her first social dance, meeting...b-boys...putting on makeup...ugh." the cries and horror-filed voice of Kenji could be heard from the other side of the closed room.

"Kenji, relax! It's just one little play date she's having with her new little friend she made. It's not the end of the world honey. Come out when you feel hungry or thirsty, or like saying hello to Hana and her son Mamoru." Ikuko sighed, as she left her husband alone to sort out his emotions.

* * *

"Alright, here it is. My, what a lovely walkway they have. Such a nice lawn and sidewalk with a drive in. Oh, look at those flowers by the window, so lovely. Mamoru, remember your manners baby," Hana quietly spoke to Mamoru with a smile as he nodded.

"Yes, Mommy." He answered as he watched his Mother politely ring the doorbell as the ringing started and he could hear someone running loudly to the front door as he heard a voice shouting _'They are here! They are here! Open the door, Momma! Open it!'_ Mamoru's eyes went wide in excitement as his lips formed a huge smile, as the door opened to reveal little Usagi with her bright eyes, happy smile, and Odango-bun shaped hair with pigtails.

"Usako!" He cried but then yelped as the little girl tackled him at full speed with a hug taking him to the ground, surprising both Mothers standing by the front door.

"Mamo-Chan! You came over! I'm so happy you are here! We're going to have so much fun after lunch!" Usagi squealed as she clings tightly to him happily as he smiled in a grimaced.

"H-happy t-to s-see you too Usako...can you let go of me now please." Mamoru gasped, as she blushed and immediately got up, holding her hand out to help him up.

"Gomen, didn't mean to make you fall," she mumbled still blushing red.

"It's okay, Hello Mrs. Tsukino-san. It's nice to meet you again," Mamoru spoke and bowed to Usagi's Mom politely after she had greeted his Mother.

"It's great to see you again too Mamoru. Why don't you both come on in, just leave your shoes here at the door; I bought some simple guest slippers for you both to wear, help yourselves. Usagi, come on. Welcome to our home. My husband's home, he decided to stay home to work on other things for work. He's in his office right now and Shingo's still taking his nap upstairs in his room." Ikuko explained as she led them inside the house.

"Your home is quite lovely Ikuko, I love the simple modern decor. I brought some cookies and fruit salad, I didn't have time to get any soft drinks but I figured this was enough." Hana said, explaining herself as Ikuko nodded, leading them into the open kitchen and dining room area of the house.

"That's perfectly fine. I've got sandwiches of various kinds like turkey and ham, cucumber and cream cheese with tomato slices, some potato salad, some veggie stick platters I made. Then some lemonade homemade. Come on and sit with us, and help yourself," Ikuko invited the Chiba's to the dining room table along with Usagi hopping into her chair at her usual spot, right next to where Mamoru sat.

"You'll love Momma's sandwiches, they are good Mamo. I could eat four of them whole!" Usagi grinned as she begins tucking into one half of her cut cucumber-tomato-cream cheese sandwich eagerly.

"No way, there's no way! Could you eat that many? Wow." Mamoru mumbled in awe as he watched wide-eyed as his friend started to devour the whole half a sandwich until it was gone.

"See? My Daddy says I've got a strong appetite, I think that's a good thing. I love food." Usagi smiled as she went to eat her other sandwich and a spoonful of her potato salad.

Mamoru nodded, before digging into his own meal. As lunch went on, once he was full from two sandwiches and a simple helping of fruit, potato salad, and veggies; he quietly watched Usagi finished off two and a half plate full of food. He'd never seen anyone eat like that, much less another child. But he wasn't one to judge he silently supposed, maybe Usagi just naturally was always hungry. He thought it was cute how she'd scarf down her veggies and crusts on her bread of the sandwich triangles like a little bunny nibbling on a carrot.

He looked over to see his Mother and Mrs. Tsukino eating and talking to each other quietly. It looked like that their Mothers were getting along and becoming the best of friends from what he could quietly observe. A noise brought his attention back to his plate. Usagi was midway caught by him, about to take the celery stick leftover on his plate. She smiled at him sheepishly. Mamoru just smiled back at her, she looked adorable when she was caught red-handed.

"Um...are you going to eat this? Could I have it?" Usagi asked, blushing.

"No, go ahead. I'm full from eating, it's okay. You can have it Usako." Mamoru assured her as she smiled brightly than before starting to pick up the celery stick and munching on it.

"Arigato Mamo-chan. I love celery. It's the best veggie ever to eat, better than nasty carrots. Oh, we're done with lunch now, let's go play. Excuse me, Momma? Can I go play with Mamo in my room?" Usagi asked looking at her Mother.

"It's fine with me, but don't be too loud because Shingo's taking a nap right now, alright? And remember to keep the door to your room open so we can hear you if we need to call you down for anything." Ikuko told her as Usagi nodded before grabbing Mamoru by the hand, dragging him with her throughout the house.

"T-thank you Mrs. Tsukino for lunch! Whoa! Usagi—Usako! Careful with my arm! It could've fallen off! Wait for me, man your fast!" Mamoru's voice could be heard through the hall going up the stairway following Usagi.

"Well, it looks like those two are getting along Ikuko. They look so adorable together, it's too cute I tell you. This was such a great idea you had," Hana giggled as Ikuko nodded, the two of them sharing that Motherly look in their eyes.

"I know right? I think these two will be friends for quite a long time...maybe even making us in-laws one day...dare I hope for it?" Ikuko grinned mischievously as Hana looked at her with the same stare and smirk.

"Oh, you've read my mind. Could you imagine Mamoru and Usagi when they are older? High School Dance Formals together. Graduating together in their school years after being friends for so long, the family get together we would have...maybe one day their future wedding, and grandchildren for us? They would have the cutest babies with their looks, it'd be precious." Hana giggled at the thought as Ikuko nodded in agreement.

"Oh, believe me, Hana, I've been imagining it...it'd be perfect indeed."

* * *

"This is my room Mamo, see? It's all pink and white because I love pink. Here's my princess bed with golden bar things because I guess that's what princesses are supposed to have." Usagi said beginning to give Mamoru the tour of her bedroom proudly, as he nodded quietly looking around.

"Here's my little desk table area with a chair for me to do my homework and color or paint things. There's my bookshelf where I've got all my books my Mommy and Daddy read to me, and pictures books I look at. Then there's my sitting area by my window where I sit and look at the pretty moon at night. It's my nook nap area too. Oh, and there's my toy box, and closet and dresser, and all my stuffed animals. Lots of bunnies and unicorns." Usagi continued, pointing things and places out to him.

"Cool. It's really pink here but nice. I've never been in a girl's room before, so this is what it's like. All your books look nice. My room's blue with planets, stars, some moons, and spacemen. I've got a few stuffed animal teddy bears and action figure toys. I also got a rock collection with gemstones my Dad got me into. He collects gem geo rock things when he goes on hikes with his friend who's a lawyer trustee person in the hills and mountains." Mamoru shared as Usagi listened with interest.

"Cool! Maybe you can show me your room one day when I come over to visit. Hey, want to play dress up? I got a costume box downstairs by my tea party set and table in the living sitting room. It'll be fun." Usagi asked as Mamoru nodded in agreement to her idea.

* * *

"Oh my, would you look at that Ikuko...how sweet is that?" Hana whispered as she took a peek with Ikuko into the living room on their kids playing.

Usagi had a baggy looking old flowery apron on herself, with a big woven lady's straw hat with large fake sunflowers on her head, as she was pouring 'tea' from her teapot into a teacup for Mamoru. He was sitting down next to Usagi's stuffed animal friends, wearing over his clothes a baggy men's white shirt button down, with a loose black tie around his neck that kept dropping, and an old magician's black top hat from an old magic kit set that Usagi lost the year before. Mamoru sat there looking comfortable, playing pretend tea party with Usagi as she socialized with an invisible friend of hers who he couldn't see named 'Puu' as she called her, and her stuffed animal bunnies all around them. The little boy didn't find it strange Usagi had an imaginary friend, he did too secretly. Mamoru's imaginary friend was a boy who wasn't a boy but a green alien boy who was named Fiore that was one of his very best friends.

"So Sir Mamo, why didn't your friend F-Fiore come with you over to play?" Usagi asked sitting down as she sipped her 'tea'.

"Well Lady Usako, he said he had to stay home and protect my room, to make sure nothing dark or bad tried getting in. I think he's protecting my room by keeping it safe from bad monsters for me. I don't know. But it's okay, I'm here with you and Puu. What's she like?" Mamoru asked looking towards an empty chair next to him and Usagi where 'Puu' was sitting.

"Puu's really nice, aren't you Puu? She's kinda quiet and shy...so she lets me talk for her a lot. She's really tall, maybe tall as my Momma. She's got really long pretty green hair, pretty red-brown eyes, and wears a really cool dress like my sailor dress but neater. And she carries a big and tall key thing around with her. She says it helps her protect others and the time gates door, whatever that is. She comes here to play with me and visit with me whenever she can when her boss lets her. She can't stay long sometimes, other times she can stay. She's always been here, I've always seen her since I was really itty bitty little. Puu's like my guardian angel," Usagi answered whispering quietly for only Mamoru to hear.

"Wow, that's cool...do your Mommy and Daddy know about her?" Mamoru asked, feeling curious but frowning when Usagi shook her head immediately in a 'no' gesture.

"Puu says no grown-ups can know about her...I have to keep her a secret from Momma and Daddy...she says it's cause it has to be a secret because those are the time rules and laws of where she comes from. I don't know what that all means, but I promised her to never tell any grown-ups or my parents...or she'd have to go away and I'd never been able to see her again." Usagi explained further as Mamoru immediately understood what she meant, it was the same for him concerning keeping Fiore a secret.

"I understand, I promise not to tell anyone about Puu. Cross my heart Usako. Puu, I promise never ever to tell anyone about you, for Usako." Mamoru quietly swore to look over to where 'Puu' sat.

"Shh...Puu's telling me something...Hm? Ohh, okay Puu I'll tell him. Puu says it's okay for you to only know and she says thank you 'Little Prince' for keeping the secret." Usagi whispered back as Mamoru nodded with a wide smile.

"Alright, thank you, Puu. I'll never ever tell. Promise."

"Would you like more tea Sir Mamo?" Usagi asked, taking his teacup.

"I'd love some more tea Lady Usako." Mamoru laughed as she giggled.

* * *

"Thank you for the pretty red roses Mamo-chan, they are nice in the vase Momma put them in, inside the kitchen." Usagi thanked him, as she went back to her painting on her art table.

"Your welcome Usako. I asked Mommy to help me pick them for you from our rose garden out back. Your painting is cool, what is it?" Mamoru asked, watching Usagi finger paint on large painting paper.

"I think it's a kitty with a moon shape on her head in front of a big moon...I guess. I like painting moons and kitties like this black one a lot," Usagi shrugged as she kept finger painting with her fingers.

"It looks cool. Can I have it when your done painting it?" Mamoru asked while painting with a paintbrush and a set of paints on his side of the art table.

"Sure, only if I can have your painting. What are you making?" She asked curiously looking over at what he was doing.

"I'm painting four knights with geo gem crystal things. I think their good guys, who fight evil and are loyal to their prince...whoever he is. I don't know," Mamoru answered as he painted a small moon behind the knight looking men in his painting, as they looked like they were somewhere with lots of grass and flowers in the painting.

"It looks cool, I can't wait to hang it on my wall when it's done. You're pretty good at painting with brushes Mamo-chan." Usagi commented in awe staring at it.

"Arigato Usako, you are good too." Mamoru blushed.

* * *

"So, watch my hand...and ta-da! A coin was behind your ear!" Mamoru cried showing Usagi his coin magic trick as he held a yen coin in his hand.

"That's awesome Mamo! Can you make a flower appear again? No one's looking." Usagi begged as he nodded before looking around.

"Okay, just one more time...and here. Here you go," Mamoru whispered as a red rose appeared out of nowhere from his hand as he handed it to Usagi who smiled.

"Arigato Mamo-chan. I love it." Usagi cooed, holding the rose carefully, just as their Mother's showed up into the living room.

"I hate to break up your time together Mamoru, but it's time to go home. Your Father's going to be home soon and we got to pick up some dinner for home," Hana smiled, looking a little guilty as Mamoru started to frown.

"But we're having so much fun...do we got to go home, Mommy? I wanted to show Usako how to climb the tree in her backyard." Mamoru tried arguing calmly.

"No, sorry. Maybe next time when we're able to come over, how about that?" Hana asked, turning to Ikuko.

"That sounds like a good plan, how about over the weekend?"

"Really Momma? Mamo-chan can come over again on Saturday?" Usagi asked, looking hopeful with Mamoru by her side as he held her hand in his.

"Yes, he's welcomed to come back anytime. Come on Usagi, let's walk our guests to the door to say bye."

"Okay Momma...come on Mamo...I'll walk you out...wish you could stay longer...it's been so much fun having you here." Usagi pouted.

"I know, I had fun playing with you too Usako. We can play again at the weekend still." Mamoru assured her as she nodded, trying not to cry.

"It was good seeing you again Hana, thanks for coming over with Mamoru. Call me when you want to plan for Saturday this weekend." Ikuko said as she followed them out to the front door's entrance.

"I promise to definitely do that Ikuko, thanks for lunch, it was wonderful. It was good to see you again too Usagi. I'm glad you had fun with Mamoru. Mamoru honey, what do you say?" Hana smiled allowing Usagi to give her a hug farewell, as she then turned to look at her son.

"Thank you for having us over Mrs. Tsukino-san, Bye Usako," Mamoru spoke, as he gave Usagi a hug, smiling as Usagi tighten her hold on him.

"Bye-bye Mamo. I'm glad you came over too...I'll misses you..." Usagi sniffed, hugging him until her Mother gently pulled her away, as Mamoru waved goodbye to her, as his own Mother took his hand to lead him to the side of the street, to get to their car.

Mamoru watched Usagi as he went back to his Mother's car, when she helped him into his seat in the back of the car, as he buckled himself in with his Mother's help. His eyes never left looking at Usagi through the window of the car as they drove off. Usagi watched on until the car disappeared from sight, letting her Mother quietly lead her into the house. The little girl sighed, as she moped around the living room until she flopped herself on to the couch, looking at particular nothing. That's how her Father Kenji found her as he joined her in the living room. She ignored him completely as she laid there quietly looking sad.

"What's wrong honey? Are you sad your friend had to go home?" Kenji asked as Usagi silently nodded.

"Did you have fun playing with your little friend, what's his name Mamoru?" he asked again as Usagi then nodded, lips trembling suddenly...he knew that look.

"Y-yes, but he had to go home with his Mommy...but I didn't want him to leave yet...we were having so much fun, and we're going to climb the big tree out back and play hide and seek. And he was going to try to put my hair into hair buns like that Princess from S-star Wars has! Daddy, I miss Mamo!" Usagi wailed, as tears started falling from her eyes as she cried.

"Ikuko! We got a disaster! Now! Come here honey, it's okay Usagi. There, their sweetheart. Mamoru had to go home, it's normal. I'm sure he will come back to visit and play with you again when his Mother and your Mother can arrange it." Kenji tried soothing his little girl with a comforting hug as she continued crying louder.

"I know b-but it's so far away, the weekend is so long away!" Usagi argued, continuing to cry.

"It's okay Usagi, really, it's okay. Uhh...Ikuko! You better bring the mini-pint tiny cup ice cream sundae from the freezer! Usagi's crying the kind of tears that require ice cream for her to stop!" Kenji cried out for his wife as the child in his arms kept sobbing louder and louder.

* * *

"Mamoru, are you actually laying on your bed looking sad?" Hana asked, surprised to see her Son laying on his bed, staring blankly ahead at his ceiling.

"No...I'm just...Saturday feels like it's so far away from Mommy...I miss Usagi, Usako...I had lots of fun playing with her...I didn't want to leave her..." Mamoru mumbled, frowning.

"Oh, I know honey. It'll be alright, okay? Saturday will come really fast and then you can see her again. Mamoru, do you want some ice cream? Your Father's making me a bowl of some sundae wise, want some?" Hana asked, as he quietly nodded, hopping off of his bed.

"Okay..." Mamoru murmured as he followed his Mother out of his room.

It was going to be a long three days until the weekend.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Ending Notes:**

The last one, a little short but cute. Finished. I hope you all enjoyed reading this last one.


End file.
